


Meet Me in The Garden

by AestheticAcoustic



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Boys In Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage, Mating, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Prince / Commoner, Romance, Same-Sex Marriage, Tenderness, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 11:38:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17344580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AestheticAcoustic/pseuds/AestheticAcoustic
Summary: A fateful encounter in the Royal Garden has David smitten with a handsome young gardener. Or, so he thought. David wasn't prepared to be mated to a Prince, nor did he want to be, but maybe Daniel isn't as mean and ill-tempered as some people claim. It's hard to stay afraid of someone who only showers you with love and gentle affections.Daniel is positive that he and David are a perfect match, but he knows he can only truly win his heart if he fixes his temper. Easier said than done.





	1. Sweet Pea

**Author's Note:**

> Whaddup I'm back on my bullshit again

David didn’t pay much attention to rumors. In the village surrounding the castle rumors were commonplace. Gossip and drama and stories, usually spawning from hurt feelings or petty assumptions. Some people had a lot of time on their hands to spread such things, but David did not. There was too much to do and too little time. He had flowers to care for and cut and display. Bouquets weren’t going to make themselves. The shop needed sweeping and upkeep and of course _someone_ had to make the deliveries! No, David didn’t do all of that by himself; he had two mothers and a little sister who worked just as hard to keep their family-run business going. But, David liked staying busy. 

So, when rumor came through about the royal family, who lived in the massive castle in the center of the village, it went in one ear and out the other for David. Barely heard and forgotten in seconds.

His twelve-year-old sister, however, was _not_ as forgetful. 

“Did you hear?” Dahlia burst into the greenhouse and grabbed her brother’s arm, shaking it in excitement. “The royal family is looking for Omegas to show the Prince!! Someone from our village could be the next king or queen!!”

David had to stop watering the tulips, as her actions were causing the water to splatter on the table and floor. “What’re you talking about? Royalty always marries other royalty. They’ll just arrange a marriage with a foreign-”

“The King tried that already!” She was beaming, excited to spread new information, juicy gossip, to someone who hadn’t heard yet, or hadn’t bothered to listen before. “The Prince threw a fit about not wanting an arranged marriage! The King and Queen agreed to let him choose from someone in the village! Isn’t that so exciting?!”

David shrugged. “I guess that’s neat. I’m certainly happy for whoever he picks.” Life in the village was tough for many, especially here on the West side. David and his family did alright thanks to their flower shop and being able to deliver to the North and South sides, but many families weren’t so lucky. Maybe someone from one of those struggling families would be chosen and they could pull their family out of poverty. Wouldn't that be so nice?

But, David had serious doubts about all that. The Prince with a commoner? As if.

“He could pick _you!_ ”

David grimaced, confused, “what’re you talking about?”

“Oh my God, you weren’t even listening! I said they’re looking for Omegas! Oh-meh-gas! _You‘re_ an Omega!”

David could have laughed, but he settled for a soft smile and a gentle pat on Dahlia’s head. “No, no, I heard you. I’m too busy to go anywhere though. Besides, it’s just a rumor, isn’t it? I doubt that’s actually going to happen, Dal.”

Her bottom lip puffed out. “But- that’s what my teacher told us!”

“We’ll see what happens, okay? Go see if mom needs help upfront with anything. I’ll be bringing up some succulents soon.”

Dahlia sighed, “fiiiine.” She shuffled her feet out of the greenhouse.

Just like always, the gossip was immediately forgotten. David finished watering the tulips, then carried a flat crate of succulents to the storefront. There were a few customers admiring the flowers or chatting with Nina and Bria, David’s mothers. He carefully placed the crate among other succulents, then headed to a separate room where Dahlia was preparing some bouquets for delivery. 

She let out a dreamy sort of sigh, “if you became the Prince, then I would be a Princess, and I’d never have to tend a garden again in my life.”

“Dramatic much,” David chuckled. The bouquets were sorted into boxes based on the addresses they needed to be delivered to. He found a box with several for Northside and took it.

“I’m not dramatic, I just enjoy a nice fantasy once in a while.”

“Gardening isn’t that bad. It’s fun!”

“I’d rather be sewing.”

“Hm. I don’t mind doing all the gardening. Maybe you could sew or knit some neat decor pieces for the vases or something.”

She brightened, “that would be fun!”

David kissed her temple as he was passing by. “I’ll bring it up to Nina and Bria when I get back. Be good while I’m gone.”

“I’m always good!”

“That’s debatable!” David called with a laugh. As he passed through the store he bid his mothers farewell, promising to be back within a few hours. He took the box out to his bike. It fit perfectly in the basket in front. He hopped on and took off.

The cobblestone streets weren’t a smooth ride, but they were one he was used to. He zipped down the main road, avoiding people and potholes with practised ease. The area of town they lived in was pretty nice, with a few trees here and there and only a few crumbling buildings. Sure, nothing like Northside, but it could be worse. The homes here were decent and nice to look at and the people were friendly. That’s all that mattered.

Within a few miles the main road became much smoother, the homes more expensive, the area filled with more plant life and less decay. Northside. David passed a bakery that smelled of fresh bread and waved at the owner in the window. He’d stop by and grab a loaf on his way home, like always.

The first house was a regular customer; she bought bouquets for her wife the first day of every month. Always a dozen pink roses and lilacs, except on their anniversary, when David had to deliver a massive bouquet of some two dozen red roses, amaryllis, and carnations. So sweet.

The second stop was an elderly man who had ordered some lilies. David was polite and friendly with him as they exchanged flowers for cash. The man thanked him and mumbled something about how the flowers would ‘look so nice on his headstone.’ 

Stops three, four, and five were all new customers. They were delighted with the quality and showered him with praise. Stop six was also a new customer, who complained about the delivery taking too long. Oh well, couldn’t please everyone.

The final stop was at an old friend’s place who often exchanged some woodworking for fancy bouquets. Jasper opened the door with a smile and a lovely wooden vase. “Evening, Davey.”

“Hi, Jas!” David handed him a bouquet of lilacs and hyacinths. “Visiting your mom soon, I take it?”

“Yup! She loves her lilacs! How’s this for payment?” He showed him the smooth vase.

David was delighted. “Perfect! It’ll go great with some dark red roses!”

“Glad you like it. Hey, did you hear about the Prince?” He handed the vase over.

“No?” David took it carefully, then marveled at the craftsmanship. 

“He refused an arranged marriage so the King’s got his men out _here_ looking for Omegas.”

“Oh- I think I did hear that. Are you sure that’s not just a rumor?”

“Nope. They were knocking on doors earlier asking for willing Omegas. Last I heard they were having a hard time finding very many. You’re sort of rare, you know? And single Omega’s are even tougher to find.”

David nodded. “Yes, we are… Seems like a silly thing to me, to be honest. How is plucking someone from a lineup any better than an arranged marriage?”

Jasper laughed. “I’d have to agree. Be careful going home though. I think they’re still searching around town.”

“Are they just searching Northside?”

“Yeah.”

“Then I’ve got nothing to worry about. They aren’t going to want an Omega from Westside. We’re not ‘good enough.’” Class systems were unfair like that. Those on Westside were considered more lowly, especially in comparison to Northside, so he doubted he’d be wanted in the castle at all. Effectively making him immune to this nonsense.

“Yeah, they’re pretty uppity, aren’t they? Still, be safe. Thank you again for the flowers.”

“I will. Thank you for the vase! It’s gorgeous, as always!”

They bid one another farewell. David carefully tucked the vase into his basket and hopped on his bike. Down the road he went, intent on grabbing some bread for lunch then getting back to the shop. The bakery here was the main reason he liked to do Northside deliveries early; to make sure he could get a warm, fresh loaf right out of the oven. The four of them would eat it with cheese for lunch and dinner. Delicious!

As he rounded a corner he nearly collided with a large figure wearing shiny chainmail. He stopped on his front wheel and had to catch himself on his feet. “Oh! I’m sorry!” 

The figure turned to him, a big man with a scruffy beard. There was another with him, beardless and even more burly. They had matching frowns. The one he’d nearly hit leaned closer, making him shrink away, and sniffed. “Omega.” His voice was gruff.

David flinched. “Y-yes. I-I’m not from Northside though. I’m from Westside.”

“Good enough.” He straightened.

Beardless grinned. “We need to fill a lineup. You won’t be missed as quickly.”

“W-what?” One grabbed him and the other his bike. “Wait- stop! Stop I don’t want to go!”

“Relax,” Beard said, jostling him, “think of it like a vacation. They’ll feed you lunch, give you some nice clothes, fix you up real nice, and all you have to do is stand there and look pretty for a few minutes. Then you’ll get sent home. You’ll be back before dinner.” 

“But I don’t have time for a vacation!”

“You do now.”

There was a carriage nearby. The door was opened and he was shoved inside. His bike was placed in a baggage area on back. Three others were in the carriage. A young lady and two men around David’s age. They looked at him strangely. “What’s wrong with you?” One of the boys asked.

“Uh,” David suddenly felt foolish. He got up off the floor and sat down on one of the seats. “Nothing…” The carriage lurched forward, jostling them all.

Okay, okay, maybe this wasn’t so terrible. It was just a few hours, right? And he’d get free food, and maybe a chance to see the Royal Garden. He’d always heard it was magnificent, but the high walls prevented anyone outside from seeing it. Yes, that would be wonderful… A dream come true… He’d always wanted to see it, to be lucky enough to just catch a glimpse…

“Where’re you from?” The woman asked him, “You don’t look like you’re from Northside…” she looked him up and down.

His clothes weren’t the nicest, sure, but they were perfectly acceptable and her gaze was a bit insulting. David grimaced. “I’m from Westside. I was here making deliveries.”

“And you think _you_ have a shot with the _Prince_?” She grinned in a mean-spirited sort of way.

David shrank. “No. I didn’t volunteer. They just kind of grabbed me.”

“Talk about scraping the bottom of the barrel.”

One of the boys kicked her, “don’t be a bitch. I hear he prefers males anyway, so you’re shit out of luck.”

She glared at him, “like you’re even a catch either!”

This was going to be a long ride.

### 

The castle was nothing short of spectacular. The main central building was three stories, while the East and West wings were five each, with three circular towers (two on the West wing, one on the East) stretching to six stories. The peaked and ornate roofs were all a beautiful shade of purple, appearing pink at certain times of day. Massive windows lined the walls, many with arched tops and beautifully decorated sills and brick arches. The castle itself was built with white and grey bricks, marbles, stones, and other appealing materials. It was well-kept; clean aside from some green vines crawling up the walls, though those were likely maintained to stay a certain way too.

The grounds around the castle were green and alive. Hedges trimmed just so, leaving them all smooth and level. A circle driveway looped around a huge fountain in front of the castle, where the massive front doors were located. The carriage pulled up there. The door was opened by one of the attendants, whose clothing was the fanciest thing David had ever seen. Black slacks and a button down shirt with ornate designs in it. Wow!

They all climbed out of the carriage and were met with a wide stairway made of stone, with thick railings on either side. Walking up those they passed another fountain, this one smaller than the one in the yard but no less gorgeous. Finally, they arrived at two massive doors taller than most of the houses in the village. They too were impressively ornate, with figures of lions and angels carved into the wood, among others. Two more attendants waiting nearby pulled those open.

They were met by a grand hall. Vaulted ceilings even taller than the doors, shaped to meet the columns that ran along the hall. Everything was detailed. Carvings in the stone and marble walls, patterns in the tiled floor and marble columns, paintings and sculptures and expensive decor all over. Down the center of the hall was a long red carpet with gold trim on the edges. Large, high windows let in light from both the North and South, casting a glow on everything and making it shine.

David was in awe.

“Are these more Omegas?” An older, rather plump woman in a thick black dress asked, hurrying toward them. 

“Yes, ma’am,” one of the male attendants answered politely.

“ _Finally!_ We have enough for a lineup! Honestly this is all so silly. Look at these things. Twenty-five to pick from and not one of them suited for royalty. Hmph!”

“Hey!” The young lady snapped. “Watch it! Do you know who I am??”

“No, I _don’t_ , that’s the _point_ ,” the older woman answered rudely. “Don’t use that tone with me or you’ll be sent right home!” She spun around. “Come on. Let’s get you lot presentable.”

The young lady was red with fury, the two men looked at one another sceptically, and David merely shrank. Yikes.

They followed obediently. Down the long hall, passing ornate doors both open and closed, with equally gorgeous rooms beyond. They entered one on the right. A huge dressing room, if David had to put a name to it. He’d never seen anything like it. There were racks of clothes and mirrors and sewing machines and- just- stuff! Stuff for making and displaying and putting on clothes!! There were people everywhere; numerous maids and others who looked as lost as David.

“There’s a snack table over there,” the lady in black pointed to a long table against the wall, “feel free to eat something while we get you ready. _Don’t_ make a mess and _don’t_ get any on the clothes we give you because you _won’t_ be given another set! Once we’re ready for you we’ll clean you up and dress you and then you’ll sit down and be quiet until everyone is ready. Understood?”

“Yes, ma’am…” the two boys mumbled. David nodded with them.

The woman in black paused and looked him up and down. “Where’re you from?”

“Westside…” David muttered almost shamefully. This sucked.

“Ah. We have an outfit for you then.” She walked away with no further comment

David figured that was not good.

The young lady was called over almost immediately. One of the maids seemed very excited to dress her. David and the two boys went to the snack table to get a bite in before they were torn away from it. There were a variety of snacks; fruits, cheeses, chocolates, caramel sweets, and a number of things David had never seen before and couldn’t even begin to guess what they might be. He made a little plate of things he liked and stood by to quickly eat.

Voices outside drew his attention and the attention of some others, though none of the maids reacted. It sounded like an argument just down the hall, and it was getting louder.

_“This is **not** what I wanted!! I told you I wanted to **choose** my mate!”_

_“You **are** choosing!”_

_“No I’m not! I will **not** pick some poor creature out of a **lineup**! This is **ridiculous**!!”_

_“I’m not giving you a choice!”_

_“The Hell you aren’t! I don’t have to pick anyone!”_

_“GodDAMNIT YOU’LL PICK SOMEONE OR YOU’LL HAVE NO ONE!”_

_“DO I LOOK LIKE I FUCKING CARE?! TRY ME!”_

David cringed and cowered as the argument raged on, his appetite gone due to fear. He dropped the plate in a trash bin nearby. A crash outside made him flinch. Yikes.

The woman returned, handing him what were basically fancy rags. “Those two are always yelling at each other,” she muttered bitterly.

“Who…?”

“The King and his son. The Prince has such a temper. Always yelling. Always breaking things. He’s going to hurt someone someday.”

“Ah…” David examined what he’d been given. While most of the other Omegas were being fitted with lovely and unique outfits, he was handed some kind of… robe shawl thing. With a sigh he ducked into one of the little private dressing rooms to change. There was a mirror, where he got to take in how he looked. 

The white fabric was clean and very high quality, but… it sort of hung off him. The shoulder straps weren’t very wide, exposing both shoulders, and had little gold bands on them. One kept sliding down his shoulder and resting on his upper arm. Annoying. There was a coiled golden rope in the middle, which he tied to make it fit a little better, but it was still loose overall. The bottom draped to just below his knees, some gold thread used to make a looping pattern on the hem. It looked like something a Roman might wear. Nice, and certainly the nicest thing he’d ever worn, but obviously meant to be insultingly frumpy in comparison to what others were being dressed in.

Whatever. At least he’d gotten to eat something good.

He left the private room and stood to the side, keeping out of the way of the hustle and bustle. The argument outside had stopped, which was a relief. A breeze ruffled his hair and skirt. At first he barely noticed, then he realized… wind. An open window on the other side of the room, overlooking the garden.

Oh, yes.

He hurried over, keeping his head low. The window was far bigger than him. He gently pushed it open a little wider so he could lean out. It faced the back of the castle, giving him a wonderful view of an expansive garden. Gorgeous trees, tall shrubs all shaped into fun and classy forms, flowers everywhere, and even more fountains. He loved fountains.

The grass below the window was green and looked so, so soft. David did not have shoes with this outfit. He wanted to stand in the grass, to walk around the garden…

He glanced over his shoulder. No one was paying any attention to him. He wasn’t worth it to them. He looked back outside. The ground was only five feet down, if that… There would certainly be consequences for leaving, but what’s the worst they could do? Throw him out? Big whoop. The Prince didn’t sound like someone he’d want to meet anyway.

His feet were on the ground before he’d even realized he’d made a decision. He giggled, giddy to be misbehaving and outside and in the garden and- oh! So many wonderful feelings! 

He hurried away from the window, at first sneaking, then running, feet pounding over stones and grass and dirt and pathway, just hurring through, trying to take in as much as possible before he was shut out again. The garden was so alive! Flowers, butterflies, rabbits, squirrels, he loved it!! He didn’t stop until he jumped a low line of shrubs and nearly landed in a big, square pond. It was outlined with stones and had big fountains on either side; cherubs pouring water into the pond. There were plants and moss all around it, lily pads and pink and white and purple lilies on top, and under the water were koi. Big and small, plain and colorful. Swimming in wide circles.

David sighed and collapsed beside the water, smitten with it. The steady pour of the fountains and chirping of birds put him at ease, and the sight of the fish lazily drifting could have entranced him right to sleep. He shifted, sitting on his butt and not caring what the dirt and grime of the rocks would do to his clothes, and dipped his feet into the water. It was cool, but not cold. He kicked his feet slowly, the water swirling around them.

Perfection. He could stay in this moment forever.

“Hello there,” came a warm voice.

It startled David and he quickly yanked his feet out of the water, making the fish dart away. “I’m so sorry- I just- I’ll go-”

There was a blond man at the adjacent end of the fountain. His clothing was ornate and blatantly _expensive_ -much nicer than the other staff had been wearing- but appeared comfortable. The smile on his face widened, “oh, no no no. Please. Stay. What’s your name?” He approached calmly, eyeing David up and down.

“Um, David… You are?”

“Daniel. You like the pond?”

“Yes. Sorry, I won’t put my feet in again.”

Daniel sat down beside him and slipped his fancy shoes and socks off. “Why not? I do all the time.” He put his feet in the water, soaking his pants up to the knee. 

David couldn’t help a little grin. He put his feet back in too. “Okay… Do you work out here? In the garden?”

“Something like that. It _is_ my favorite place to be. Helps me clear my head. Never seen you around before though.”

“Oh, I’m… I’m here for that- that thing…” He looked away from Daniel and played with a fold of fabric in his skirt.

“I thought you might be. Are you excited to meet the Prince?”

“Uh, no…”

Daniel tilted his head curiously, quirking a brow, “no?”

“We heard him yelling earlier and I was told he has a temper. I’d be afraid of him.”

Daniel shifted closer to him. “He isn’t so bad.”

David merely shrugged. 

“Where are you from?”

“Westside…”

“Oh, I don’t know it very well. How’d you get here then? I was told they were just snooping around Northside.”

“I got scooped up off the street while heading home…” He hoped his bike and vase were okay…

“They forced you here?”

“Mhm. But I can’t complain. I’m happy I got to see the garden. I’ve always wanted to. It’s been a dream of mine since I was very young. It’s so beautiful…” He sighed and looked around. It was so serene here. This was a perfect place to clear one’s mind of worrisome things.

Daniel shifted closer again. “I’ve always been fond of the garden too. I know every inch of it, and it’s huge. Have you seen the hedge maze yet?”

“There’s a hedge maze??” David was delighted, “oh I wish I could see it…”

“I’ll take you through it. I know it by heart, so we won’t get lost.”

“Oh, you’re kind, but I’ll have to be going soon.”

“Why?”

“Once the Prince picks his mate they’ll send the rest of us home.”

“Who says he wouldn't pick you?”

David laughed and looked away in a coy sort of fashion. “That’s sweet, but you should see the competition. I’m kind of the bottom of the barrel.”

Daniel hummed, a thoughtful expression on his face. He leaned a bit closer. “You are _far_ from being the bottom of the barrel, and you’re too gorgeous to worry about anyone else being competition.”

David’s face burned. “Um…” Gosh, he didn’t know what to say! “I-I have family to get home to and a flower shop to run anyway. I’m too busy to stay long at all.”

Daniel’s hand slid over and his fingers lightly caressed David’s. “The lineup won’t be for another fifteen or so minutes. Just give me ten minutes of your time, that’s all I ask. Just ten. Please.”

David hesitated, knowing he should say ‘no,’ should politely decline, but… oh, what a lovely shade of blue Daniel’s eyes were, how charming his smile, and his scent? Heavenly. They were a compatible pair, that was easy to tell, but were they a good match? Daniel lived in a castle and David lived just above poverty. They were so different and led such opposite lives… he should really just say ‘no…’

But, Daniel took his hand and lifted it to his lips. The gentlest of kisses was pressed to his knuckles. “Just long enough to show you the greenhouse. We have such amazing plants in there. Pretty please, Darling?”

Oh, David melted. “Okay…” 

Daniel smiled, pleased and affectionate. “Perfect.” He climbed to his feet, snatching his shoes and socks on the way, and gently helped David up. He kissed his knuckles again, this time with a bow. David was delighted and flustered and smitten all at once. No one had ever treated him with such reverence.

Daniel led him by the hand, their fingers twined, down a path of smooth pebbles. The garden was divided into little sections; some matching benches here, a circle of shrubs with a loveseat over there, all connected via paths of stone and pebbles and rock and wood. They passed under several arches covered in ivy and flowers. David marveled at them, letting his fingers brush leaves as they passed by.

“I’ve come out here every day of my life since I was a small child,” Daniel said. “Rain or snow or sun or fog. I always come sit in the garden, even if I’m only able to for just a few minutes. I love it here. I’ve always wanted to find someone -a mate- who loves it as much as I do…” He smiled warmly at David.

It was too much, David’s face went red and he looked away. “You act like you think you have already…”

“Haven’t I, Darling?”

“I haven’t agreed to anything…”

“I know. But I also know that I am _quite_ charming.”

His playful tone put David more at ease and drew a giggle from him. “Well, we’ll see.”

The greenhouse was massive, bigger than the one David had grown up with. Heck, bigger than the entire shop! Rather than being square or rectangular, it was an octagonal shape with an entrance on two opposite sides. It was tall too, housing several exotic trees. The inside was humid and warm, as expected, and smelled of fresh soil, like right after a good storm.

Daniel released his hand and offered his arm instead. “May I walk you through, Darling?”

David was delighted, giggling in glee as he took Daniel’s arm. “Please do, kind sir.”

There was a winding path of cobblestone before them, leading them through plants that hung over the path from either above their heads or just under their feet. Wooden arches allowed curtains of leaves to drape across the path in certain places, needing to be pushed aside to pass. There were fountains amongst the plants, mostly small ones with water bubbling up in the middle, but a few were larger water features with rock waterfalls, and at least one stream crossed the path to two different sections. A wooden bridge allowed them to cross it.

David was in awe.

“Do you like it?” Daniel asked as they came to pause in front of a whole pot of brightly colored tulips.

“I love it,” David gasped, breathless. “This is like nothing I’ve ever seen before! Did you do all this?”

Daniel laughed softly. “No, no. This takes a lot of work by a team of people. Wouldn't it be nice to get to enjoy it everyday?”

David blushed and looked away shyly. Before he could work up the nerve to say anything, Daniel plucked a red tulip from the pot and handed it to him. His eyes were warm and affectionate. “For you, my sweet. Won’t you be mine?”

With a trembling hand, David took the flower and breathed in it’s scent. Oh how his heart soared. “I… This is happening so fast…”

“I know. I don’t mean to scare you. But I love your scent and you love mine too, don’t you? We’re so very compatible. A perfect match.”

“But… I’m from Westside… You’re so far out of my league…”

“Don’t talk about yourself like that. I don’t care where you’re from. I’d like your future to be here though. With me.”

An uncontainable smile stretched across David’s face from ear to ear. He tried to hide it behind the tulip, but it was impossible. Daniel was so utterly charming and yes they were so very compatible. Their strong attraction to each others scent was proof of that. It indicated that their personalities complimented each other well and they would certainly be successful in having and raising healthy children. Plus Daniel was so handsome, and a gardener! David loved that.

He was a romantic at heart. How could he say no to such a wonderful courting? Sure, it was short, but he couldn’t care less. 

Daniel brought his knuckles to his lips again and placed a soft kiss on each finger. David went weak at the knees. His legs folded and he went down on his butt.

“Oh my God!” Daniel dropped to his knees with him, “are you okay??”

“I’m fine!” David laughed, embarrassed. “I’m afraid you swept me off my feet just then!”

Daniel paused for a moment to process that, then laughed and settled beside him. “Well, I do apologize. I was hoping to do so, though not _literally_.”

“It’s okay. I’m just not used to being treated like this.”

Daniel grinned, charming. “Wouldn't you _like_ to get used to it?”

David let out a dreamy sigh and brought the tulip to his nose to cover his shy smile. “I would…”

Daniel leaned in and gently nuzzled his cheek. “You certainly deserve to.”

David melted. He shifted closer and turned his head enough to nuzzle Daniel’s cheek too. The closeness allowed him to take in more of his scent. It soothed and warmed him, bring an intense feeling of both longing and comfort. He smelled like home. 

Home. The shop. He had _responsibilities_.

“I… I can’t…” he whispered mournfully, “I have a family I have to support… I can’t just ditch them…”

“You won’t be!” Daniel was quick to reassure. He grabbed David’s free hand again and laced their fingers, palms pressed flat together. “I have money. I can send them plenty to hire someone else to help out. We can visit as often as you like. Every day if you want! You aren’t abandoning them. You’re taking a mate. You’d planned on that at some point, hadn’t you?”

No, he hadn’t, actually. Nina always told him he was too wrapped up in the business. “I don’t want you spending money on me like that! I can’t stand to be a drain on resources!”

“I have plenty! I can easily afford to care for you and your family. You’re not a drain on resources. Please, David. Darling. This is a smart union, a _strong_ one. We would be so _good_ together.”

David nibbled his lip and twirled the tulip. His eyes flicked down to it, taking in the soft petals and brilliant color. 

A red tulip, a symbol of true love.

“Okay…” he whispered, “I’ll be yours.”

Daniel lit up then, eyes shining and smile brilliant. “And I yours!” He let go of David’s hand and scooped him up, standing very quickly. David yelped in surprise and threw his arms around Daniel’s neck. Daniel had him bridal style and did a few spins with him, drawing giggles from David once he relaxed. “My beautiful, gorgeous, wonderful, _perfect_ mate! Oh, I’ve searched for you for so long, my Darling!”

“Put me down,” David laughed.

“I can’t! Now that I have you I’ll never let you go!” Daniel kissed and nuzzled his cheek, gently swaying with him.

David was smitten, practically purring at all the affections. He’d made the right choice. Daniel was a sweet, gentle man who would show him nothing but love, he was certain. In return he’d show him just as much love. They could garden together and raise a beautiful little family. It would be perfect.

“DANIEL!”

Just like that, the moment was shattered.

The voice echoed in the greenhouse. It was deep and booming and very familiar, but David was too frightened by it to place it. Daniel put him back on his feet. “Coming!” He called over his shoulder. He cupped David’s face, giving him that warm smile that David loved. “Well, we’ve got to part for just a bit, but I’ll be with you again soon. Go hop in that lineup before they come looking for you.”

“Will you be waiting for me when we’re done? They’re going to send us home right after. I-I won’t get to see you-”

“Sshh, it’s okay. I promise I will be by your side again very, very soon.” He kissed his knuckles again.

David couldn’t help a soft smile. “Just don’t forget about me as soon as we part.”

“I could _never_ forget you, my love.”

David was in Heaven.

They parted, exiting the greenhouse on opposite sides. David clutched his flower tightly, a radiant smile on his face, as he ran back to the window he’d come out of. He was only going back to that lineup because Daniel had instructed him to, so he wouldn't get in trouble. He couldn’t care less about it, or about meeting the Prince. He’d already met his prince charming anyway.


	2. Tulip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought it would be kind of fun to do the first chapter 'again' but from Daniel's perspective. The story continues toward the end of this chapter

Daniel never liked to have his hand forced. Negotiation was fine, and he did enjoy a compromise from time to time, but being forced to do anything against his will would send him into a rage. And he was well known for his temper and monumental fits. He was a Prince, afterall, and he was not about to do anything he didn’t agree to.

Which was exactly why he tore through three big, _expensive_ paintings when they’d tried to _make_ him meet and choose a mate from another royal family. He would **not** be in an **arranged** marriage and **that** was **final**. He’d burn this fucking castle to the **ground** before he submitted to _that!_

He won that argument and they all moved on. Daniel was content, eager to meet and mingle with some single Omega’s and eventually find his perfect mate. Choosing his own mate was important to him. They had to scent-match or a relationship was out of the question. His mother and father had not scent-matched, but had been arranged instead, and the results weren’t pretty. They barely spoke, could hardly stand one another, and though their numerous unpleasant breedings had only resulted in a single offspring they couldn’t be bothered to keep trying. One was enough so they no longer had to share a bed.

Daniel didn’t want that. He wanted someone he could spend all day with and never tire of. Someone to hold and kiss and cuddle. Someone to enjoy long, deep conversation with. Someone to bare lots of children, whom they would raise together with affection and adoration. He wanted _love_.

But, time and time again, his parents showed that they did not care.

“A _**what?!**_ ” He was furious, red in the face and ears practically blowing steam.

“A line-up,” his father declared with a grimace. “Twenty-five Omegas to choose from. That’s more than enough to find a suitable mate among them.”

Daniel was _appalled_. “This is **not** what I wanted!! I told you I wanted to **choose** my mate!” 

“You **are** choosing!”

“No I’m not! I will **not** pick some poor creature out of a **lineup**! This is **ridiculous**!!” His fists were clenched and trembling with barely contained rage.

“I’m not giving you a choice!”

“The Hell you aren’t! I don’t have to pick anyone!”

“GodDAMNIT YOU’LL PICK SOMEONE OR YOU’LL HAVE NO ONE!”

“DO I LOOK LIKE I FUCKING CARE?! TRY ME!”

“They’ll be lined up in the ballroom in half an hour and you **will** be there and you **will** choose!!”

“I **WON’T**!!” He grabbed a marble bust on a pedestal nearby and pitched it against the wall, where it shattered. “FUCK YOU!”

“HOW DARE YOU-! DON’T YOU WALK AWAY FROM ME!!”

Daniel was already storming out a back door into the garden. He was furious and needed to calm down before he tore up more shit and possibly hurt someone. The garden was the only place that could ever soothe him. 

If only, if only, he had a mate that could do the same. Was it really too much to ask? To find his match and smother them with love? To be loved in return? Was it so selfish to desire a companion?

He collapsed on a bench beneath an old willow tree. The branches swayed around him, covering him in shade and letting the breeze slip through. He put his head in his hands and sat in silence for a while, willing himself to calm down. Being angry was painful. He took slow, deep breaths and just concentrated on that. Lovely scents from the garden wafted across his nose. Flowers, water, moss, grass, wood, home-

A spark of _something_ in his mind made his head snap up. He breathed deep again, trying to catch that scent. New, yet familiar, like- like somewhere he was meant to be. 

As quickly as it had come it was gone, fading in the wind. Daniel was out of his seat in a second, practically stumbling forward to try and catch it again. He circled the tree once and was able to detect just a hint of it. He followed the hint, caught more, quickened his pace through the garden, trying desperately to find the source. Someone was waiting on the other end for him, he was certain. Someone he prayed he could have, that he could call his own, to kiss and cuddle and spoil and love.

Please, please, that was all he ever wanted.

The scent was all around him, bringing warmth and comfort and joy. A narrow trail through some shrubs led him to one of the numerous ponds. There, he found him, and he was _beautiful_.

A redhead was sitting on the rocks, feet in the water and head tilted back just slightly. Eyes closed, the sun and shade playing over his delicate features. His white attire didn’t fit right and one shoulder strap was hanging halfway down his arm. He looked like an Angel. Daniel could swear he’d seen this exact scene in one of the many paintings decorating the castle.

As far as he was concerned this was love at first sight. This was his mate and he was about to do his best to court him.

“Hello there,” he spoke before he even knew he could form words.

The serene moment ended instantly. Green eyes were on him, startled and frightened. The young man yanked his legs out of the water. “I’m so sorry- I just- I’ll go-”

“Oh, no no no. Please. Stay. What’s your name?” He approached calmly, hoping not to scare him away.

“Um, David… You are?”

“Daniel. You like the pond?”

“Yes. Sorry, I won’t put my feet in again.”

Daniel sat down beside him and slipped his fancy shoes and socks off. “Why not? I do all the time.” He put his feet in the water, soaking his pants up to the knee. He didn’t mind in the least.

David’s little smile was utterly charming. He put his feet back in and swung them slowly back and forth. “Okay… Do you work out here? In the garden?”

Ah, he didn’t know who he was. That was a plus. One reason Daniel had been so against a lineup was that everyone in it would know his status. A Prince. Ulterior motives were always an issue when it came to finding a mate, but not with this one. Would it be bad of him to hide the truth just for a little bit? “Something like that. It _is_ my favorite place to be. Helps me clear my head. Never seen you around before though.”

“Oh, I’m… I’m here for that- that thing…” He looked away from Daniel and played with a fold of fabric in his skirt. 

“I thought you might be. Are you excited to meet the Prince?”

“Uh, no…”

 _That_ was a blow to his ego. “No?”

“We heard him yelling earlier and I was told he has a temper. I’d be afraid of him.”

Ouch, okay. That was fair. Daniel shifted closer to him, hoping he could save himself. “He isn’t so bad.”

David merely shrugged. Alright, this was not going to work. New tactic. “Where are you from?”

“Westside…”

“Oh, I don’t know it very well. How’d you get here then? I was told they were just snooping around Northside.”

“I got scooped up off the street while heading home…”

Daniel’s brows drew together. “They forced you here?”

“Mhm. But I can’t complain. I’m happy I got to see the garden. I’ve always wanted to. It’s been a dream of mine since I was very young. It’s so beautiful…” He sighed and looked around. The tilt of his head allowed sunlight to dust his cheeks. Freckles. Daniel was smitten.

Daniel shifted closer again. “I’ve always been fond of the garden too. I know every inch of it, and it’s huge. Have you seen the hedge maze yet?”

“There’s a hedge maze?? Oh I wish I could see it…”

“I’ll take you through it. I know it by heart, so we won’t get lost.”

“Oh, you’re kind, but I’ll have to be going soon.”

“Why?” Nooo no no no! 

“Once the Prince picks his mate they’ll send the rest of us home.”

“Who says he wouldn't pick you?”

David laughed and looked away in a coy sort of fashion. “That’s sweet, but you should see the competition. I’m kind of the bottom of the barrel.”

The statement made Daniel’s chest hurt. David was the prettiest thing he’d ever seen. He leaned a bit closer. “You are _far_ from being the bottom of the barrel, and you’re too gorgeous to worry about anyone else being competition.” Hadn’t David caught his scent yet? Couldn’t he tell they were compatible, or at the very least that Daniel was interested in him?

Rather than charming him though, David seemed to grow uncomfortable. “Um… I-I have family to get home to and a flower shop to run anyway. I’m too busy to stay long at all.”

Okay, this wasn’t really working like he wanted. Maybe he needed to take a more direct approach. Daniel slid his hand over and let his fingers lightly caress David’s. “The lineup won’t be for another fifteen or so minutes. Just give me ten minutes of your time, that’s all I ask. Just ten. Please.”

David hesitated, his brows drawn together. Why? Dislike? Worry? Shyness? It was killing Daniel. But he just needed a little longer! Enough time to feel each other out, to assess one anothers scents, to sweep him off his feet! “Just long enough to show you the greenhouse. We have such amazing plants in there. Pretty please, Darling?” Please please please please please-

David’s tensed shoulders relaxed, a little smile playing on his lips. “Okay...” 

Daniel smiled, elated to get his chance. “Perfect.” He helped David onto his feet and led him through the garden toward the greenhouse. Yes, this was sure to impress! _Everyone_ loved the greenhouse! The way David looked around in wide-eyed wonder only reassured Daniel that this would be a smashing success. Lord, he was so precious. They weren’t even mates _-yet-_ and he already had a strong desire to protect David. 

“I’ve come out here every day of my life since I was a small child,” he said as they walked. “Rain or snow or sun or fog. I always come sit in the garden, even if I’m only able to for just a few minutes. I love it here. I’ve always wanted to find someone -a mate- who loves it as much as I do…” He smiled warmly at David.

David’s face went red and he looked away. “You act like you think you have already…”

“Haven’t I, Darling?” He certainly had, he just had to convince David of that.

“I haven’t agreed to anything…”

“I know. But I also know that I am _quite_ charming.” He grinned, teasing.

It drew a giggle from David. “Well, we’ll see.”

Good enough.

The greenhouse was one of his favorite places in the garden, especially in winter when it was cold out. It was always nice and toasty in the greenhouse, and it always smelled so _good_. Like the air after a heavy rain. Fresh and relaxing.

As predicted, David was in awe of it.

“Do you like it?” Daniel asked, though he already knew the answer. David’s emotions were easy to read. He was so expressive. Daniel loved that.

“I love it! This is like nothing I’ve ever seen before! Did you do all this?”

Daniel laughed softly. “No, no. This takes a lot of work by a team of people. Wouldn't it be nice to get to enjoy it everyday?”

David blushed and looked away. Such a coi little thing. Daniel loved that too.

He plucked a red tulip from the pot and handed it to him. “For you, my sweet. Won’t you be mine?”

David took the flower hesitantly and brought it to his nose. “I… This is happening so fast…”

“I know. I don’t mean to scare you. But I love your scent and you love mine too, don’t you? We’re so very compatible. A perfect match.” More perfect a match than Daniel could ever have hoped for. David was everything he wanted and more.

“But… I’m from Westside… You’re so far out of my league…” 

He looked so ashamed of it. Why? “Don’t talk about yourself like that. I don’t care where you’re from. I’d like your future to be here though. With me.” 

David smiled so brightly it could rival the sun, though he tried and failed to hide it behind the tulip. Oh, how dazzling he was! What awful things had been said and done to this angel to make him think he was anything less than radiant? Daniel wanted so badly to kiss him, but he couldn’t do that just yet. Instead, he brought David’s hand to his lips again and placed a soft kiss on each finger. 

David very suddenly collapsed.

“Oh my God!” Daniel dropped to his knees with him, “are you okay??”

“I’m fine!” David laughed. A lovely tune. “I’m afraid you swept me off my feet just then!”

Daniel paused for a moment to process that, then laughed and settled beside him. “Well, I do apologize. I was hoping to do so, though not _literally_.”

“It’s okay. I’m just not used to being treated like this.”

Daniel grinned, “wouldn't you _like_ to get used to it?”

David let out a dreamy sigh and brought the tulip to his nose, covering his cute little smile. “I would…”

Daniel leaned in and gently nuzzled his cheek. “You certainly deserve to.”

At first, David seemed very receptive. Leaning closer, nuzzling Daniel’s cheek, surely taking in and assessing his scent as well. But, he hesitated. “I… I can’t…” he whispered, “I have a family I have to support… I can’t just ditch them…”

“You won’t be!” Daniel was quick to reassure. He grabbed David’s free hand again and laced their fingers, palms pressed flat together. “I have money. I can send them plenty to hire someone else to help out. We can visit as often as you like. Every day if you want! You aren’t abandoning them. You’re taking a mate. You’d planned on that at some point, hadn’t you?”

“I don’t want you spending money on me like that! I can’t stand to be a drain on resources!”

“I have plenty! I can easily afford to care for you and your family. You’re not a drain on resources. Please, David. Darling. This is a smart union, a _strong_ one. We would be so _good_ together.”

David nibbled his lip and twirled the tulip. His eyes flicked down to it. There was a pause before, finally, he whispered, “okay… I’ll be yours.”

Daniel lit up then, his heart exploding and fireworks lighting up his nerves. “And I yours!” He scooped David up and twirled with him. “My beautiful, gorgeous, wonderful, _perfect_ mate! Oh, I’ve searched for you for so long, my Darling!”

“Put me down!” David was laughing despite his protest. 

“I can’t! Now that I have you I’ll never let you go!” Daniel kissed and nuzzled his cheek, gently swaying with him. In the moment he couldn’t have been happier.

But, all good things must come to an end. Even temporarily.

“DANIEL!”

Ah shit.

He gently sat David back down on his feet. “Coming!” He called over his shoulder, then turned back to David and cupped his face. Those pretty green eyes were wide in confusion and looking to him for answers. He wished he could give a better one. “Well, we’ve got to part for just a bit, but I’ll be with you again soon. Go hop in that lineup before they come looking for you.”

“Will you be waiting for me when we’re done? They’re going to send us home right after. I-I won’t get to see you-”

The fear in his voice hurt Daniel’s chest, but sort of delighted him too. David wanted this union as much as he did. “Sshh, it’s okay. I promise I will be by your side again very, very soon.” He kissed his knuckles again, hoping to reassure him.

David gave him a little smile, though there seemed to be a hint of sadness to it. “Just don’t forget about me as soon as we part.”

“I could _never_ forget you, my love.” Not in a million years.

Though they had to part too soon, the courting was a success. They were completely compatible, a perfect match! Daniel felt like doing cartwheels as he ran through the greenhouse to his father.

“There you are! We’ve been looking-!”

Daniel grabbed his shoulders and shook him, smiling from ear to ear, “I found him! I found my mate!”

“What?! How-?!”

“I’ll explain later! After the lineup!” Daniel darted past him and out of the greenhouse.

“W-wait!” Charles was a chubby man, so he wasn’t as fast or nimble as his son. “Change your pants!!”

It took no time to cross the bit of garden between the greenhouse and the castle. Daniel burst into the main hall and sprinted up a wide stairway to the third floor. It was narrower than the other two floors, though just as ornate, and housed the bedrooms. His feet slapped the tile as he ran to his room on the very end.

His shoes and socks were thrown against a white wall with ornate gold and turquoise patterns in it. The whole room had a similar color scheme. It was spacious with a wide canopy bed on a stage area two steps higher than the rest of the room. There was a full vanity, two big windows, and an ottoman at the end of the bed. In the corner opposite the closet was a loveseat and chair with a table between. A desk sat against the wall opposite the bed with a little fireplace nearby. The ceiling was high and decorated with golden patterns. 

Daniel’s clothing was shed and tossed into an adjacent bathroom. It’s tile was pale turquoise and it’s counters white with gold accents and turquoise countertops. The bath was large enough to fit three people comfortably and a separate shower could fit four. It had three shower heads and a built-in shelf for soaps and bottles. The toilet was behind a partition from the rest of the bathroom, allowing for an extra bit of privacy.

Choices choices choices, Daniel had a million. Normally he didn’t think too much about what he put on -since all of his outfits were expensive and lavish anyway- but suddenly nothing seemed good enough. What would David like best? Would a jacket with frills thrill him or make him think Daniel a snob? What was his favorite color? His favorite material? Would threads made of gold make him swoon or run away in horror?

In the end, he put on something simple. David was humble and gentle and sweet, afterall, so something overly lavish would only give him second thoughts on this union. White slacks and a turquoise shirt would do. Granted, the shirt was embroidered with white leafy patterns and had actual turquoise stones for buttons, but it would do. He was still a Prince, afterall, and needed to look the part.

He put on fresh socks and some matching shoes and hurried back out. Rather than waste time running down the stairs he sat on the wide, golden banisters and slid down. His mother would kill him if she saw. 

The ballroom was in the West wing. Like the rest of the castle it was, in Daniel’s opinion, unnecessarily large. The floor was smooth wood stained in dark square patterns. The walls were lined with chairs and couches and paintings. The largest painting on the wall opposite the doors was a painting of… a ballroom. Lively and full of dancers. Daniel always felt it was a little silly to have a painting of a ballroom _in_ a ballroom, but whatever. He wasn’t in charge of the interior design and he would never want to be.

The Omegas were already lined up from wall to wall, standing stiffly and dressed to the nines. Daniel’s parents, Charles and Catherine, were standing to the side of the entryway. Maids were present, as was the Head Maid, Helga. She stood proudly in front, chin tilted upward and a grin on her face. The thick black dress she wore was flattering to her plump form, but her personality tended to negate her looks. “Good morning, your Highness. As you can see we’ve done quite a bit of work to get these Omegas presentable for you. Let me tell you, it was not an easy task either.”

Daniel ignored her and scanned down the line, eager to see David again. Oh, how surprised he would be! And, hopefully, delighted! Daniel would sweep him off his feet again, this time with a promise of marriage and a wonderful life.

And there he was. At the end of the line stood his angel, bathed in sunlight from one of the large windows. His eyes were staring out into the garden, longing in his features. 

Taking a deep breath to steady his nerves, Daniel walked toward him. 

### 

The window was a bit of a jump, but once David got his hands on the sil he was able to pull himself up and hop back in. The floor was cold and hard under his feet, a stark contrast to the soft, sun-warmed grass. He brought the tulip to his nose again as he looked around the room.

Things had calmed. Most of the Omegas were formally dressed and waiting against a wall. A few others were getting finishing touches. Nothing of interest was missed. David had had a much nicer time in the garden, with his handsome gardener. 

He couldn’t wait to see him again.

“There you are!!!” The rude woman in black came storming up to him, “Where have you been?? I’ve had guards searching the castle!”

“Oh-” David looked at the floor, “I went out to see the garden-”

“And _ruined_ your outfit!”

David looked down at himself. The white attire was a little messier now with dirt and some grime from the pond, but it hardly mattered. “Well, it wasn’t like the Prince was going to choose me anyway, right?” He shrugged, figuring it was true. There were better Omegas to choose from. David wasn’t interested in being with such an ill-tempered man anyway. 

Not to mention he was now quite spoken-for.

She snatched the tulip out of his hand. “You were out there tearing up the garden!”

“What? No! Someone gave that to me! Give it back!” He tried to take it from her, but she threw it to the ground and stomped on it. “NO!”

“Who would give this to _you_ , hm?? No one here!” She sneered.

“One of the gardeners!” Tears stung at his eyes. Sure, it was only a flower, but it meant more than that to him. He wanted to keep it until he saw Daniel again, so he wouldn't feel so far away. 

“That’s a lie!”

“No it’s not! And you know what? You can’t treat people like this-!” He wanted to stand up for himself, like Daniel would want him to do, but it backfired. She struck him across the face, just under his eye, and he fell to the floor.

“How **dare** you! You **dis _gusting_ **little thing!” She straightened, face red with fury. “Go wait in line! After the Prince chooses his mate, I will make _sure_ you’re _punished_ for causing such trouble!”

David’s face stung. He was sure it was red and judging by the way his cheekbone throbbed he figured it would bruise. A tear rolled down his cheek, but he quickly wiped it away as he stood.

What an awful woman. He just hoped he could see Daniel again before they punished him. Surely, Daniel could sort it out? He hoped so.

Other Omegas were staring. David timidly crossed the room and stood at the end of the line. He hated this place. He didn’t want to stay here. The beautiful garden wasn’t worth this treatment. Would Daniel be willing to leave with him? If he wouldn't, was that a deal breaker?

Eventually, they were moving. David followed at the back, eyes on the floor as his feet gently padded across it. Cold. The whole castle was cold. They entered a ballroom where he briefly lifted his head to look around. It was lovely, but his main interest was in the windows. He was able to stand beside one. Outside of it was the garden and a perfect view of the greenhouse. He let out a soft sigh.

Oh, how he wished he could be there again. In Daniel’s arms, safe and warm and cared for. He hoped, prayed, that they really could have a future together. Maybe that was a little silly, considering they’d only just met, but they were compatible and they both loved the outdoors and gardening. That was enough to give this -to give _them-_ serious consideration.

“Good morning, your Highness. As you can see we’ve done quite a bit of work to get these Omegas presentable for you.” The mean woman said to, presumably, the Prince, but David didn’t look. He didn’t want to see him. Didn’t want to risk seeing the utter disgust on his face at the sight of someone so lowly. He feared just making eye contact -even accidently- might send the Prince into a rage and he’d be terrified of that. He kept his eyes out the window. Hopefully, the Prince would choose someone long before he got to the end of the line.

It was sunny outside. It warmed him. Daniel’s arms would be even warmer. Would Daniel want children? A big family? Maybe a pet? What sort of flowers did he like best? What was his favorite color? How soon was too soon for their first kiss? 

“Enjoying the view?”

David was snapped out of his daze by a familiar voice.

Before him stood his gardener, the most handsome man he’d ever met, dressed so beautifully and wearing a smile a mile wide. David was overjoyed, all his worries swept away. Wow, he hadn’t even noticed the Prince make his pick and leave! He’d really zoned out! “Daniel!” He bounced once on the balls of his feet, then was too overcome with excitement to stop himself from throwing his arms around his middle and hugging him tightly. “I missed you!”

Daniel embraced him, both overjoyed and relieved to have him in his arms again. He squeezed him tightly, “I missed you too, Darling. What happened to the flower I gave you?” It was suspiciously absent and he’d wanted it there as proof he and David had met before in the garden, just in case his parents started asking questions.

“It was taken from me. I’m sorry.” His voice was partly muffled by Daniel’s firm chest. Warm, safe, just as predicted.

“By whom?”

“Don’t know.” Partially true. He didn’t know her name, but pointing her out felt like tattling. 

Daniel didn’t like that answer. He had his own suspicions. Looking over his shoulder he leveled a hard glare at Helga. She had a habit of being unnecessarily cruel.

She was pale, eyes wide in horror. “He- he told me a gardener had given it to him!”

David loosened their embrace so he could see again. It was hard to hold a conversation with your face buried. “Daniel _is_ a… gardener…” His sentence faltered as he saw that the room was still full of people. The line was still there, but all of the Omegas were looking at him now. So was the rude woman. So were two others that David had assumed were the King and Queen.

And Daniel.

“Aren’t you… a gardener…?” David looked up at him, his eyes begging for an explanation. He didn’t like how everyone was looking at them. He didn’t like the sinking feeling in his chest.

Daniel smiled, patient and affectionate, “no, my love. I’m the Prince.”

Oh.

Oh no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUUUNNN


	3. Gardenia

“That’s alright, isn’t it? It doesn’t change how you feel, does it?”

What was he supposed to say to that? The truth? ‘Yes, I’m actually _terrified_ of you. I’m afraid you’ll beat me to death a month into our union, then I’ll be buried under the castle and my family will never know what became of me.’ That wouldn't do. It would only seal his fate much faster. 

“No,” he whispered instead. His heart hurt. He wanted to scream, to run, to get home to his family where he was _actually_ safe. Where no one would lie to him and play with his heart.

Daniel’s smile brightened. “Good.” He caressed David’s cheek, “you’ll agree to our union then?”

“Yes.” He kept his tone even so as not to betray his terror. It suddenly felt as if he was tiptoeing around glass. There was no predicting what would set off Daniel’s short temper. 

“I’m so happy to hear that!” Daniel embraced him again, hugging him against his chest protectively. “I’ll take such wonderful care of you, Darling. You’ll never want for anything.” He rocked him, practically purring in contentment. He’d done it, he’d found his perfect match and they would be together and there would be so much love and-

Catherine came storming over, her long, flowing, blonde hair billowing behind her. “You can’t be serious! That one’s the scrapiest-looking one of the bunch!”

Daniel snarled at her, “you said I could choose! I’ve made my choice!”

“You didn’t even _look_ at the others!”

“I don’t need to! David and I scent-matched! We’re perfect together!”

“Oh, not _this_ nonsense again-!” It was no secret who Daniel got his bad temper from. Catherine was furious. She grabbed David’s arm and wrenched him out of Daniel’s grasp. 

A poor choice. The worst one possible.

David yelped in pain and Daniel saw red.

****

####  **“YOU KEEP YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF OF HIM!!”**

His bellow echoed through the entire West and main wings of the castle, but there was more to it than that. It seemed to reverberate even in his throat, like a deeper voice speaking just after his own voice. It sent immediate fear through everyone else in the room, making them freeze in place.

Alpha Voice.

Daniel hadn’t meant to use it. He wasn’t even supposed to use it. That sort of thing was what barbarians did, not Royalty, even furious ones. People would talk. Say he wasn’t fit to be a king. How could he lead responsibly if he couldn’t even hold a tense conversation without resorting to such a cruel tactic? The people would label him a tyrant.

At the moment though, he didn’t care. He’d forced Catherine to stop and that was enough. 

Seeing the terror in David’s eyes, however, hurt him to his core. He grabbed David’s wrist firmly, but not too tightly. “I have made my choice,” he growled. “Get over it.”

In a daze, David allowed himself to be led. He didn’t fight it. He knew better. His cheek still stung from the slap earlier and he knew whatever Daniel would do to him if he resisted would be much worse. This was going to be his normal if he had to stay here. Fear, abuse, despair. He’d soon be nothing but a bruised-up baby-maker.

Before he knew it they were back in the fitting room. David was standing on a pedestal this time, with a seamstress taking his measurements. He stood perfectly still, aside from his slight trembling, and stared straight ahead.

Daniel was pacing in front of one of the windows. It was open, letting in the breeze and scents of the garden. These did not help calm him. He was furious. How could they have promised to let him choose, then argue with his choice?? How dare they try to take David from him! God, sometimes he wished he could take a fucking sword and just-!

“RRRAAAH!” He grabbed a cloth mannequin -the kind with only a chest and hips, no head or arms or legs- by it’s pole and slammed it against the wall. It busted and he let it drop. It barely helped his fury.

David’s trembling increased. He choked back a sob.

Daniel took a deep breath, then suddenly turned to him and stalked over. David flinched, fearing he was about to be struck, but Daniel fell to his knees on the pedestal before him. He took David’s hand and brought it to his forehead. “Will you purr for me, Darling? Please? To help me calm down?” His voice was gentle, but David was not at all comforted.

He tried. God, he tried. He willed himself to purr, to put off that perfect frequency that would bring everyone in the room down to a nice, relaxed state. But, he couldn’t. It was like those muscles were frozen. He knew why, but he was terrified of speaking it. Tears began to well in his eyes. “I can’t…” he whispered.

Daniel’s brows drew together. He looked up at him curiously. “Why not?”

Though he gritted his teeth, it didn’t stop a sob. “I’m… too scared…” he admitted. Would he be beaten for that?

Daniel’s heart broke. “Oh…” 

_‘We heard him yelling earlier and I was told he has a temper. I’d be afraid of him.’_

_**‘I’d be afraid of him.’** _

He’d screwed up so badly, letting his temper get the better of him. All he’d succeeded in doing was terrifying his potential mate, proving him right to be afraid of him. He couldn’t do that, and it wasn’t fair to try to rely on David to calm him after the fact. He needed to get ahold of himself. He needed to be _better_. He needed to prove to David that he could be _good_ , he could control his temper, he could be the man he deserved. “I’m so sorry, Darling,” he spoke gently, “I would never, ever hurt you, I swear it. I’ll be better, I promise. I adore you, David. You’re so lovely in every way.”

David took a trembling breath. “Wouldn't you rather have one of those other Omegas? They were all so much lovelier-”

“No!” Daniel insisted, “I want _you!_ ”

“Okay! I’m _sorry…_!” This time, David couldn’t hold back. The sobs came hard, wracking his whole body. He tried to cover his face with his free hand, but it didn’t disguise his tears or sobs or tremors. 

This was a **disaster**. Daniel scrambled to his feet, wanting desperately to hold and comfort him, but he feared doing so would only scare him more. Please, this had to be fixable!! It couldn’t be too late to turn things around! “No no no, don’t cry! Don’t cry! I’m sorry, I never meant to frighten you! Please, I’m sorry!” As gently as he could he reached in and cupped David’s face. “Please don’t cry, my angel. Please, I will never ever hurt you, ever.”

David calmed some, but flinched when Daniel caressed his cheeks. Specifically, he jerked away from his touch on the cheek that had been slapped, leaning more into the other hand. “Ouch-”

Daniel noticed this specific reaction. His thumb lightly rubbed David’s good cheek, while his other hand gently took his chin. He tilted his head a bit, getting it in better light. There was a light bruise forming under his eye. “What happened, Angel?”

David hesitated, but only for a moment. He’d been hurt, he was terrified he’d be hurt again if he tried to lie, and darn-it that lady had no right to hit him! “That- that woman… she slapped me…” He sniffled and wiped a tear from his eye.

Daniel’s anger flared again. David could sense it. He tensed, prepared for another tantrum, but it never came. Instead, Daniel took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “I’m so sorry, David.” He closed his eyes and rested their foreheads together. “This isn’t… this isn’t at all how you should be treated, or how this day should have gone. Everyone here has treated you so poorly, and I’ve barely been better… Please, _please_ give me a second chance. Give me a chance to show you how you _should_ be treated. Like a Prince.” 

David was stunned, blinking rapidly. That wasn’t a response he expected from someone he’d assumed to be a spoiled, entitled brat. It seemed Daniel was fully capable of empathy though, and that was a good sign. 

Because as much as he didn’t want to admit it, David was madly in love with that gardner who’d swept him off his feet. He desperately wanted Daniel to be that man. To be held and loved and adored by him, and feel safe enough to be able to do the same.

“Okay,” David breathed. Yes, he’d give him a chance. He’d give _them_ a chance.

“Thank you,” Daniel did the same. “I promise I won’t disappoint you.” He took David’s hands and brought them to his lips, placing a gentle kiss on the knuckles of each one. 

David was charmed. Maybe he could have his gardener afterall.

The seamstress interrupted them, her voice soft and melodic, “you have lovely measurements. We have some outfits that would fit you well, I’d only need to take them up in a few places. Could I bring you a few this afternoon to try on?”

David looked to Daniel for the answer to that, despite being the one asked. He didn’t want to step out of line by making his own -likely wrong- decisions.

Daniel smiled patiently. “Yes, please. Drop them off at my room. Do you have any color preferences, love?”

David’s face tinted red, flustered by the endearment. “No, not too much. Whatever you think would be best is fine… but…” He lightly bit his lip and eyed Daniel’s buttons. “Turquoise is my favorite color… It would be nice if we could match…”

Daniel lit up. “It’s my favorite too. You’re going to love my room. Layla, do you have anything that closely matches this?” He gestured to his outfit; turquoise top and white slacks.

She smiled and nodded, “yes, I certainly have something that matches that. I’ll just take it up in the waist a bit. Shouldn’t take long. I’ll bring it up this afternoon.”

“Thank you so much, Layla.”

“You’re very welcome, your Highness.” She gave a little bow.

Daniel squeezed David’s hands, “can I show you to our room?”

“Our room…?” His brows drew in.

“Yes, my room would now be _our_ room. If that’s acceptable?”

David hesitated, but nodded. “Yes, that’s fine.” Best to just agree, lest he set Daniel off. He could make promises all day long about not losing his temper, David was still unwilling to test it.

They left the fitting room together right after David snatched up his original clothing. As they stepped into the hallway they found the other Omegas waiting. Helga was with them. As soon as Daniel saw her his rage flared again. A low growl rolled out of his throat and his shoulders tensed.

Her eyes went wide and she stepped back with her hands up. “We- we were just waiting for you to finish! They need to get their clothes before they leave!”

Daniel barely heard her. “ **Why** is his **face** bruised, Helga!?” His voice was a snarl, his fury mounting.

David whimpered and took a step away from him. 

The tiny sound was enough to get Daniel’s attention. He took a breath to calm himself and forced his shoulders to relax. “We will have a discussion later about how guests in this castle are treated,” he kept his tone even, but the venom in it was unhidable. He put a hand on David’s back and gently ushered him forward.

They continued down the hall toward the stairs. “I’m sorry about that,” Daniel apologized softly.

“It’s okay,” David replied out of reflex. He was still quite frightened.

Stairs weren’t really something David was used to. Though he got lots of exercise from working all day and doing his bike deliveries, walking up stairs was quite a bit different than that. These were tall too, unsurprising in a massive castle as this, and proved to be rather exhausting. By the time they got to the second floor, David was out of breath.

“You alright?” Daniel gave him a concerned look.

David nodded. “Just… tired… not used to this…”

“Ah, that’s very understandable. Would you like me to carry you the rest of the way?”

“Huh?”

Daniel smiled sweetly. “Here,” he put an arm around David’s waist to lift him, then swept another under his knees. In less than a second, David was comfortably in his arms. 

He threw his arms around Daniel’s neck, “oh my gosh! Put me down!”

“I won’t drop you, I promise.”

“I’m heavy!”

“You’re not at all. Just relax, I’ve got you.”

His tone was so sweet, David practically melted. He let himself relax and be carried.

Daniel ascended the next stairway with no issue. No panting, no sweating, no indication he’d made any effort. Once at the top he smiled at David. “See? No problem.” 

David was completely flustered. He hadn’t realized Daniel was so physically fit. 

Oh, dear, that was… quite attractive… 

Rather than placing him back on his feet, Daniel continued down the hall with David in his arms. “The top floor is where all the bedrooms are. Mine’s at the east end of the hall. It’s got a wonderful view of the garden. You’re going to love it.”

David was too flustered to speak. Daniel’s strong embrace made him feel somehow… delicate. His feet off the floor and being carried so leisurely. He really… liked it... Not that he was delicate, but it did feel nice to be so gently cared for.

He needed to get ahold of himself. Keep his head straight, his mind focused. This situation might not be ideal to stay in and he needed to keep his wits about him in case he needed to run. Focus, David. Survival.

They entered a room of ivory, gold, and turquoise, and David forgot to stay focused. Daniel put him back on his feet and he was moving about the room before he knew it, mouth agape and eyes wide. His feet carried him up the steps to the bed, where he ran his hands across the satin sheets, then to the desk and fireplace and window. “Wow…!” He was speechless. “I- It’s so- _Wow!_ ” The bedroom was right out of his dreams, a sanctuary he could only ever fathom in terms of pure fiction. Yet here it was, he was standing in it, and it was _his._

Focus, David. Not yours.

“I love it!” His hands were pressed against the glass. He threw his gaze over his shoulder, “do these open?!”

Daniel chuckled and joined him at the window. “Of course they do. Here.” He unlatched two locks and gently pushed the windows open. The sil on it had enough room to sit on and a bit of railing on the outside let one safely lean over.

“Oh my gosh!” David was leaning out a second later, looking up and down the walls of the castle. “It’s so beautiful! I can see everything!” He straightened back into the room, “this whole room is gorgeous!!”

Daniel was smiling, smitten with David’s excitement and wonder. “It’s even more so now that you’re in it. It’s finally perfect, in fact.” He caught David’s chin and rubbed his thumb along it gently.

David’s legs wobbled.

Focus, David.

“Can I change clothes?” His voice barely worked and it was embarrassing.

“Of course! Come here,” Daniel put his hand on David’s back and guided him to the bathroom. “You can wash off here and put on the clothes you have there. When Layla brings more items this afternoon you can have your pick, and request your own personalized clothing too of course. Anything you want. Are you hungry?”

“Starving…” David admitted sheepishly.

“I’ll bring us up some lunch while you shower. Towels are over here, rags right there, and a robe if you’d like to wear it. Everything in here is yours now too and you’re welcome to it.”

“Thank you…”

“Of course. I’ll be right back.” He gently gripped David’s shoulders and leaned in, placing a soft kiss on David’s forehead.

_Focus._

It wasn’t until Daniel was gone and David was standing under warm water that his situation really sank in. 

A Prince - **the** Prince- had chosen him to be his mate. The castle would be his home, everyone in it at his beck and call, anything he could possibly want at his fingertips, and worries or cares as far away as possible. He could one day be a king, ruling alongside Daniel. Their children would never know hardship or pain or hunger. Only luxury.

Was that good or bad?

The shower was short, a habit, and once David was dry he opted to try the robe. It was soft and warm and plush. He hugged it tightly around him and let out the smallest of squeals. It felt so _nice!_ He left the bathroom and walked over to the bed. It was so large… much too large for a single person. David climbed atop it and laid down, curling up in a comfortable position.

God, he was exhausted. A rollercoaster of emotions had his nerves fried. He wished he could hug his moms or sister to make him feel better, but they were so far away now… When would he get to see them again? Did they know where he was, or were they terrified at his sudden and unexplained absence? 

He suddenly missed them so terribly that tears stung his eyes. He curled up tighter and let them fall.

Within several minutes the bedroom doors opened. Daniel stepped in with a smile and a large tray in hand, a fancy silver lid atop it. “I’ve brought lunch-!” His smile disappeared, replaced with a worried frown, “are you alright, love?”

David sat up and wiped his eyes. “When- when can I see my family again? They’re going to be worried about me…”

Daniel sat the tray down on the desk and grabbed a pencil and notepad. “Oh, love, I’ll send word to them right away!” He hurried over to David and offered him the supplies, “if you could please write down your address and who we’re trying to reach, I’ll take this right down to our riders and send someone to fetch them. We could have them here in time for dinner.”

David took the offered items and smiled timidly, “really?”

“Yes. I promise. Anything to make you smile, my love.”

David tried to hide his delighted smile behind the notepad as he quickly wrote out his address. It was surprisingly difficult to stay afraid of Daniel when it was just the two of them. He was so sweet, so gentle, so open with his affections and adoration. 

_Focus, damnit._

David handed back the note a moment later. His address and the names of family members now adorned it. 

“I’ll run this downstairs and be back soon. Please, take whatever you like from the tray. I grabbed plenty of things for you to try.” He grabbed David’s hand and kissed the back of it. “Don’t miss me too much.”

David giggled, charmed.

Daniel left the room again, trotting down the hall _again_ and descending the stairs _**again**_. Good thing he was in excellent shape. It was a little frustrating, if he was being honest, but he kept his irritation at bay by reminding himself that David was worth much more than a few annoying trips up and down the stairs. It was nothing to be bothered about. Just some small errands. Soon enough they’d be sitting together having their lunch and, if he was lucky, cuddling. Maybe a kiss? At the very least a few nuzzles. That would be so nice.

He dropped the note off with Lucian, the carriage master, to send someone out to summon the family. The next trip up the stairs was a little slower than the last. Eventually, he was back in their room, back with his adorable angel.

David had opened the tray and found quite a lot of things to try. Fruits and meats and desserts were among his preferred choices. There were two clean plates for them. He made himself one then settled on the loveseat to eat. 

“I dropped the note off downstairs and Lucian will be sending someone out very soon,” Daniel explained as he made himself a plate. 

“Thank you,” David smiled, “I really appreciate it.”

“Anything for you, my love.” Daniel crossed the space and settled beside him. 

They ate quietly, sitting comfortably close with legs brushing. They shared a silent delight in it, but neither vocalized this. Once they were finished, their plates ended up on the coffee table. Daniel wrapped an arm around David and pulled him closer. To his utter joy, David leaned against him, drawing his legs up on the seat to snuggle a little closer. 

The moment was nothing short of perfect. Just the two of them, warm and safe and comfortable, wrapped in scent and joy. Cuddling, nuzzling, happy to just _be_. And this is what life could be for them. Every day from that moment forward. Together. Safe. Happy. Loved.

“I’m so happy I found you…” Daniel breathed, “I’ve been so scared for so long that I’d… I’d never get to marry someone I actually matched with. I’ve been so terrified that I would be forced to marry someone I hated. My parents were an arranged marriage and they barely get along. I never wanted that…” He hugged David tighter. 

David’s finger lightly traced one of Daniel’s smooth, stone buttons. The calm and relaxed atmosphere had his fears qualmed for the time being. “I’m sorry. I’m… glad I found you too…” He nuzzled his neck. “I’ve never put much thought into finding a mate… I’m always so busy… I- I was always so scared that I wouldn't find someone that I never looked. I didn’t want to ever risk rejection, you know? I didn’t want to get hurt…”

“You never would have had to worry about that. You’re so beautiful. You smell so wonderful. You’re perfect.”

“Stop…” David bit his lip to try to stop himself from giggling in delight, but he couldn’t. 

“Has no one ever told you these things? I’ll tell them to you every day, my angel.” He kissed the top of his head. “I’ll wake every morning and count your freckles until I have them perfectly memorized on your gorgeous face. I could write poetry about how stunning the sunlight looks when it shines on your flesh. The very first time I saw you sitting by the pond I thought you were an angel. I couldn’t believe someone so exquisite could be real. My love, you are so sublime you could bring even the strongest of men to their knees with- oh,” he grinned, “that’s a new sound.”

David hadn’t noticed he’d started purring. It was loud and pitched with delight. It lulled them both into an even more relaxed state; no anxiety, no fear, practically floating in bliss. David wiggled, trying to burrow even closer to Daniel. “You’re so… good with words…”

“I read a lot…” Daniel hummed. He let his fingers play in David’s hair. David’s purring was so intense he could feel it vibrating his chest. He’d always heard that Omega Purr held a lot of power -strong enough to negate the effects of Alpha Voice- but he’d never imagined it would feel so… _good_. Like getting well after a long sickness kind of good. There was nothing specifically or particularly good about it, it was just… good. So good. 

“I’m too busy to read…”

“You won’t be any more… We have a nice library… You can read as much as you like…”

“Oh, I’d love that… Could I read in the garden?”

“Kitten, you can read wherever you like.”

A little trill in his purr signaled David’s utter delight at the pet name. Daniel grinned and opened his mouth to comment on it, but a harsh knock at the door interrupted him.

The purring stopped.

Daniel was not happy. “Just one moment, love.” He gently eased David off of him so he could get up. 

David sat stiffly, eyeing the door wearily. The serene moment was shattered and now he was back in reality, where the presence of a third person was not welcome. When it was just the two of them Daniel was so kind, so loving, so gentle. Adding people changed him. David didn’t like experiencing that.

With a heavy sigh Daniel pulled the door open. Beyond stood his mother, looking down her nose, as usual. “What?” He was still feeling relaxed from the purring, so his ‘bark’ had significantly less ‘bite’ than he would have liked. 

“Is the Omega here?”

“ _David_ is here, in _our_ room, with _me_ , yes.”

“Mm. I don’t suppose I could ask you to reconsider-?”

A deep growl rumbled Daniel’s throat. It was answer enough.

“Alright. So be it. When will he be available to sign the marriage license?”

Daniel hesitated. “I- It's a bit soon, isn't it?”

“Well if you're so set on this union then why does it matter?” 

Oh she was good at pushing his buttons. He willed himself to keep his cool as he stepped into the hall and pulled the door nearly shut. “Because he's still adjusting. I don't want to rush him.”

“And again, why does it matter? Are you going to choose someone else if he backs out?”

“No, so it's important that we take it at his pace.”

“It's just a document. You may take your relationship as slow as you like.”

“That's. Not. The Point.” 

“Then what **is**?”

Daniel was already frustrated. They both knew that he should have started a tantrum but now, but he was keeping his composure. “He's afraid of me. I want him to be comfortable, and to feel safe and secure in this union. I don’t want to force his hand or frighten him any more than I already have. I-I want to _propose_ to him. I want this union to be **his** choice as much as it is **mine**. And it can't be his choice if he's already had to sign himself over.”

She considered him a moment. “I suppose that's fair. But, what if he doesn't choose you? If he rejects this union?”

That wasn't an option Daniel wanted to consider and they both knew it. “I don't know. I don't want to debate this anymore. He won't be signing anything today, so please just leave.”

“Fine. Can we expect his family to join us for dinner?”

“Yes.”

“Alright. I will let the cooks know.”

“Thank you, mother.”

She departed and Daniel slipped back into his room. He didn’t notice David dart from the door and plant himself back on the couch.

Woo, nearly caught. David forced a smile, “is- is everything okay?” He knew the answer to that. He’d been eavesdropping. Oh, how his mothers would chid him if they ever found out!

“Yes,” Daniel shut the door. “She was asking about the marriage license. I told her you wouldn't be signing today. When- **if-** you decide to sign it will be on your own terms.”

David stood from the couch as Daniel approached him. He reached toward him, desiring his contact again. Arms circled his waist, pulled him firmly against a strong chest, and David was _happy_. Happy to be held, happy to be cared for, happy to know that Daniel valued his feelings and desires so strongly. He’d heard every word. This situation was not one he was trapped in like he so feared. He could say ‘no.’ He could leave if he wanted. He wasn’t a _prisoner_. 

He was an _equal_.

“Thank you…” he whispered, then shifted to be more comfortably held. “I’d like a chance to speak to my family first before I go getting married, but… I like you… I want to be with you…” Fear held him back from jumping right in, if he was being honest, but he had a feeling that would soon be a thing of the past. It seemed like Daniel was doing his best to control his temper -just like promised- and maybe soon it wouldn't be an issue anymore. Wouldn't that be lovely?

“I’m really glad to hear that,” Daniel breathed in relief. “I adore you, Darling. I’ll do whatever it takes to make you happy. My sweet, precious, perfect Kitten.”

David trilled in delight and was purring again in an instant. 

A soft laugh was Daniel’s response. He kissed David’s forehead, then gazed down at him. They made eye-contact. David’s eyes flickered to Daniel’s lips just briefly, then back up. Curiosity. Daniel felt it too. Felt an unspoken desire. He leaned in a little, giving David time and space to decide how he wanted to react. 

Much to his delight, David leaned closer. Their heartbeats quickened, their lips nearly brushing.

Knocking at the door made them jolt apart. 

Daniel silently gritted his teeth so he wouldn't shout some unsavory words. “Ah, one moment, love,” he offered a smile as he regretfully parted from David again.

David could not stop his lip from falling in a little pout. Damnit.

Daniel answered the door with a forced smile. It turned more genuine when he found Layla with a rack of clothes. “Oh! You’re done already?”

“Yes, sir,” she smiled and gave a little bow. 

“Perfect!” He gestured for her to enter and waved to David to come over. “Ready to get out of that robe, Darling?”

David was beaming, “absolutely!”


	4. Carnation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my excuses for not updating for 6 months are; I bought my first house, my first niece was born, and I'm bad at writing scenes in which more than 3 people are holding a conversation at once. 
> 
> IM REALLY SORRY BUT HERE IT IS FINALLY! I HOPE YOU ENJOY!

An area of mirrors beside the closet became David’s stage. Layla put him in outfits one after the other, asking for his opinions on each. Likes, dislikes, changes, preferences, etc. Each piece was unique and lavish and beautiful and David was overwhelmed by the quality. He was used to second-hand clothing or cheap pieces that didn’t always last very long, giving him a very limited wardrobe. But now he was looking at Daniel’s closet -which Daniel had already stressed was also going to be his, for them to share- and it was bigger than David’s _bedroom_ had been. There was so much space and half of it would be for items that were just his. His wardrobe would be ridiculously large. How could he possibly wear so many clothes? 

Most of the outfits he was being fitted into now were slacks and button-up shirts, or something similar, and while they were beautiful they weren’t exactly something he was used to. They felt… _strange_ on him. Confining, somehow. He’d liked the looser feel of his worn clothes or the garb he’d been put in when he’d first arrived at the castle. But, these were nice, so he couldn’t complain. It wasn’t like there was any fixing that anyway. He’d just have to eventually adjust to nicer clothes.

Daniel stood to the side, watching with a soft smile. David looked glorious in every piece, or more accurately the pieces all looked wonderful on him. Anything would look good on someone so stunning. But, he had to admit, he’d like to see him in something more… dressy. Literally. Wearing that loose, white garb had given him such a soft, angelic sort of appearance. Daniel had fallen hard in love with those exposed shoulders and a map of freckles on each clearly visible. He wished he’d taken the opportunity to kiss them.

Layla surprised them both when she pulled a lovely turquoise dress from the rack. “This is what I have that matches your outfit. Would you like to try it on?”

Daniel silently prayed for a ‘yes’ because he wanted so badly to see David in that. Wouldn't he look ravishing?

David did not disappoint.

“Yes!” He’d worn a few dresses before, hand-me-downs from Nina, but none so lovely! And it would surely be more comfortable than these fitted slacks! She helped him change into it and pulled and tied strings in the back to make it fit his form.

And, oh, it was beautiful.

The skirt was loose and light and over it’s turquoise silk sat a layer of lace with large floral designs in it. Around the waist was a big bow, white in color and slightly transparent. The torso was covered in a sewn floral design. The top of the dress ended just above his armpits, but from there a layer of lace covered up to his collarbone and down the length of both arms, ending below the elbow. Both shoulders were exposed. The hem of the lace was wavy and it too featured floral patterns.

David was in awe, staring at himself in the mirror with his mouth agape. It fit him perfectly and the design was exquisite and the color somehow the most perfect shade of turquoise he'd ever seen. He was frozen, just staring at his reflection.

_Their_ reflection.

Daniel stepped up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist. Tender kisses peppered David's shoulders and the back of his neck. The opportunity had presented itself and Daniel would be a fool to pass it up. Freckles speckled David’s exposed flesh and the urge to kiss them was undeniable. He looked up, catching David’s gaze in the mirror, and smiled softly. He stepped over to stand beside him with an arm around his middle.

With their matching attire they looked like a proper royal couple. Regal and beautiful. David could easily visualize a painting of the two of them hanging in the main hall; their color-coordination signifying their status as perfectly-matched mates. 

“Don’t we look so good together?” Daniel whispered in David’s ear. “We could be the best ruling pair this country has seen in ages.” He pressed a kiss against his temple.

David sighed and leaned into him. 

Daniel took that as his agreement.

“I take it you like the dress?” Layla inquired with a knowing smile.

“I love it,” David sighed.

“Shall I bring you more to try on?”

“Yes, please!!” 

“Tomorrow,” Daniel clarified. “We'll come to you for more measurements and such. Have a few ready.”

“Yes, sir.” She bowed and readied things to leave.

“Not today?” David asked softly.

Daniel smiled patiently. “I'd like to spend more time with you. Just the two of us.”

“ _Oh_ ,” a shy smile graced David's features. “I'd like that too.”

Layla left soon after, taking the cart and rejected items with her. 

Finally, they were alone again. Daniel moved in for the kill, taking David by the waist and pulling him close. “My love, you look _so_ beautiful.”

David was flushed red. His hands wandered up Daniel’s chest and wrapped around his neck. “Thank you…”

“I’ve wanted to kiss you all day, you know. May I?”

David lit up. “Please,” he breathed.

They met in the middle. Sparks flew. David knew right then and there that Daniel was his one and only.

### 

By the time dinner rolled around David was so relaxed and content that he did not want to move, even with the promise of seeing his family again. Curled up on the couch in Daniel’s arms, fingers playing with his hair, it seemed far too difficult a feat to move. His purring vibrated Daniel’s chest. A soft rumble that was easing them both dangerously close to sleep. 

A knock at the door barely roused them. _“Sir, the family has arrived and dinner will be out shortly.”_

“Thank you,” Daniel called. He hugged David and nuzzled his hair. “I suppose it’s time to go then.”

“Mm, can’t be bothered to move…” David mumbled. A nap would be lovely.

Daniel chuckled. “You’re so cute.” He kissed his forehead and rolled off the couch.

For a moment David was frightened, thinking they were about to roll onto the floor and he would be squashed. But, Daniel landed on his feet, then swept David right off of his.

“How about I just carry you down?” Daniel asked with a playful grin.

David was smitten. He hugged Daniel’s neck and kissed his cheek. “Just down the hall is fine. I can descend the stairs on my own two feet.”

“Deal.” Daniel leaned toward him and again they met in the middle. Another of dozens of kisses they’d shared in just a few hours. Neither could get enough. Both felt the tingle of sparks each time. Would every kiss be like this? Even after months of marriage? Years? A lifetime? They hoped so.

David opened and closed the door so Daniel could keep a secure hold on him. They progressed slowly down the hall. Daniel hummed and swayed and spun circles with David in a playful dance. David laughed, ever so delighted. He loved the playfulness, the way his dress swayed, and Daniel’s handsome smile. 

Once they reached the stairs Daniel gently put David back on his feet. He took one of his hands and led him in a twirl, then dipped him. Giggles were cut off by a kiss. It lingered, even has he lifted David to stand again. When they parted they were both breathless, but David was beaming. “You’re _so_ charming…” 

“Not as charming as you, my dear,” Daniel bumped their noses together playfully. “I can’t wait to dance with you on our wedding day.”

“Oh, actually,” David was almost ashamed to admit, “I don’t know how to dance…”

“No? Well, that’s alright. I’ll teach you.” He took one of David’s hands and wrapped his arm around his waist. “The two-step, the Waltz,” he grinned, “the horizontal tango.”

It took a moment to click, but once it did David turned red. “Oh, my-!” He giggled with unexpected delight and couldn’t hide a shy smile. “I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t looking forward to that one in particular…”

“I’d have to agree,” Daniel winked. He let go of David and put a hand on his back. “Let’s head downstairs. I’m sure you’re eager to see your family. Hold your dress and step carefully.”

David flashed him a smile. “Yes, my Prince.”

“You don’t have to call me that, Kitten.”

“I know. I like the sound of it. _My_ Prince.”

Daniel melted. “All yours, my Darling.”

They descended the stairs together carefully. It wasn’t near as tiring as ascending them. Hopefully, David would get used to them fairly quickly. He couldn’t possibly ask Daniel to carry him up them all the time! Even though he loved it. 

At the bottom of the staircase they only had to wait a few moments before his family was led into the main hall. Bria, Nina, and Dahlia all wearing their best and looking around in confused awe. David gasped, suddenly overwhelmed by emotion. “ _Mom_!” He ran toward them.

“Davey!” Nina met him first, throwing her arms around him in a desperate embrace. Dahlia hugged David’s waist just after, then Bria’s arms circled the three of them and squeezed. Her crushing grip was a welcome familiarity. “We were worried **sick**!” Nina cried. “Why didn’t you come home before coming up here??”

“What?” David broke the hug, confusion written all over his face, “No one filled you in?”

“No!”

Bria put her hands on her hips, “the driver told us that you came to the castle for the line-up. That’s it.”

“Oh. Well, I didn’t come voluntarily! I was just scooped up off the street-” a realization hit him and he turned to Daniel, “someone still has my bike! And my vase! They put it in one of the carriages…”

The attendant who led the family in was still standing by. Daniel gestured to him, “please go to the carriage master and find his bike and vase. Take them to my room.”

“Yes, sir,” the attendant bowed and left.

“Were you hurt??” Nina asked.

“Wasn’t the line-up earlier this morning? Why are you still here?” Bria asked.

“Where did you get that pretty dress?” Dahlia asked.

“No, I wasn’t hurt,” David took a few steps back, “yes, the line-up was this morning,” a few more steps, “the dress was a gift,” he was beside Daniel. With a shy smile he took Daniel’s arm, “this is Daniel. Daniel, this is my family. These are my moms, Nina and Bria, and my sister, Dahlia.” He gestured to each.

Daniel gave them a polite bow, “a pleasure to meet you all. I can see where David gets his good looks.”

Nina was a pretty redhead who David clearly took after. They were practically identical, save for her long hair. She was a bit smaller than him too, with more delicate features. Still, the resemblance was striking. Both were so beautiful.

Dahlia did not look much like them. Her hair was a darker brown and her skin a little darker too. It would seem she took after Bria…

Who had Daniel’s nerves jittering. 

She was large. Very large. Very muscular. Head and shoulders taller than Daniel with arms as thick as his legs. Her hair was nearly black and skin a warm brown. By her scent, he knew she was an Alpha. 

Normally, Daniel was always the _alpha_ Alpha in the room. It came with being royalty and also due to his very dominant personality. But in this case he could tell who the top dog really was and he was **not** going to contest it. **Hell** no. She looked like she could break him in half. 

Judging by her glare she could also sense this, and his compliment hadn’t been received well. This only worsened his anxiety.

It had David nervous too. Bria was not an easy person to please and she always had heavy criticisms of his suitors. Still, even she had to admit that a Prince was a great catch! “Daniel and I met in the garden earlier, before the line-up. We scent-matched! He’s been so sweet to me.”

“Oh, is he a gardener?” Nina brightened.

“No-”

“Is he staff?” Bria asked, looking down her nose at them. She was not pleased.

“ _No-_ ”

Dahlia gasped, “is he the _Prince_?!”

David and Daniel both smiled. “He is,” David hugged Daniel’s arm tighter, giving him an affectionate look.

Shockingly, neither Nina nor Bria were pleased by this, if the horrified looks on their faces were any indication.

“I’m gonna be a _Princess-_!” Dahlia started, but Bria ended that fantasy in an instant.

“We are going home **right** now! All of us!” She declared

“What?!” David gasped, pressing closer to Daniel. No! He wouldn't just leave!

“Mom, why?!” Dahlia lamented.

“Oh, I’ve heard all about _you_!” Bria pointed an accusing finger at Daniel, who suddenly felt like he was on trial before a one-person judge, jury, and executioner. “You’re a little _tyrant_!”

“Bria, careful,” Nina tried to warn, but it fell on deaf ears.

“I know **exactly** how you’ll treat my boy as soon as any marriage papers are signed! Like dirt! Just like you treat everyone else!”

“M-mom, please-!” David tried.

“My boy will **not** be a punching bag or bruised-up baby-maker!”

Daniel wanted to defend himself, but he was stunned into silence. Ouch. Was that really the reputation he had outside the castle? Sure, his reputation in it wasn’t great, but… damn.

“He wouldn't do that-!” A bit hypocritical to say, considering David had the exact same fear earlier that morning.

“Oh, yes he would! You deserve better than that! We’re going home, right now!”

“N-no!”

“Excuse me?!”

“I said no!” David was trembling from head to toe. He’d never argued with either of his mothers before, but he didn’t want to just leave! They didn’t know Daniel like he did! Sure, not that well, but well enough to know he deserved a chance! “He’s been good to me! He’s working on his temper! I’m not afraid of him!” A lie, but a necessary one. 

“You should be!”

“We’re not even getting married right away! He’s not forcing me into anything! We’re still figuring each other out and if I have any doubts he’ll send me right home! I’m not in any danger!”

“David, your self-preservation has always been very poor, and you’ve never been a good judge of character,” Bria explained. “People lie. People break promises. He’s not someone to trust!”

“Well, I’m going to anyway!” 

“Davey, I don’t think this is a good idea…” Nina’s voice was soft and fearful.

“Ma’am, I can assure you, I will treat him very-” Daniel tried to stick up for himself, but…

“Don’t you say a **word** , you evil little bastard!” Bria spat.

“Don’t call him that!” Tears were brimming in David’s eyes. This wasn’t going at all like he’d hoped.

The argument ended abruptly without resolution. Two figures emerged from the top of the stairs, descending them. “What’s all the commotion?” Catherine was looking down her nose at them all. She commanded attention in whatever room she entered and this was no exception. Charles was just behind her, a more pleasant look on his face.

Some of Daniel’s spine returned, if only out of spite toward his mother. “Nothing. David’s family is here. These are his mothers, Nina and Bria, and his sister, Dahlia. Ladies, this is my mother, Catherine, and father, Charles. We were hoping you would join us for dinner.”

“A pleasure to meet you, ladies,” Charles said with a polite smile, seemingly oblivious to the tension in the air.

“Oh, the pleasure is ours, your majesty!” Nina curtsied, as did Dahlia. “We’d be so honored to join you for dinner!”

Catherine’s expression was sour, as was Bria’s. Neither said anything.

“Wonderful! The dining hall is right this way!” Charles seemed unusually chipper, but Daniel was actually thankful for it. _Someone_ needed to brighten up the room. He led the way with a bounce in his step that was surely getting on Catherine’s nerves. Delicious.

David stayed glued to Daniel’s side as they walked. Though he was upset about the argument, he was hopeful for their future. Mostly because he’d already made up his own mind and no one was going to force him to do anything he didn’t want to. He nuzzled Daniel’s jaw, purring ever so softly, and whispered in his ear, “I want to marry you…”

Daniel’s heart did a flip. In an instant he was on cloud 9. He took David’s free hand and laced their fingers together. “That would make me the happiest man alive,” he whispered as well, “but let’s not rush. We’re going to be okay, I promise.”

David was relieved. Yes, yes, he was right. No need to rush. It would work out. They could take this relationship at their own pace, as slow or fast as they wanted, and no outside force would pull them apart. Especially not any disapproving parents. 

He squeezed Daniel’s hand as a silent thanks, and Daniel squeezed in return. Both felt instant comfort.

The dining hall was a 'cozy' little room, at least in comparison to the rest of the castle, with a big fireplace and a long table that fit over fifty guests and staff. Catherine took her seat at the head and Charles sat beside her. Bria, Nina, and Dahlia sat down one side and Daniel and David took the other. The room was decorated a little more humbly than most of the castle with old paintings lining the walls of royalty past. Daniel was particularly fond of a painting of his great grandfather, who looked strikingly like him. He was smiling in the painting, which was uncommon, and he'd been told that King Andrew had been a very jolly sort of man. It was too bad they'd never been able to meet.

Servants carried out trays of food and lined them down the center of the table. Plates were already out in each spot, their numerous pieces of silverware all with them. The food was unveiled, a wonderful variety, and the servants hurried out.

"This is the most food I've ever seen in my life!!" Dahlia exclaimed. "You can eat all this?!"

"Dahlia!" Nina hushed her, face tinting pink.

Charles laughed and patted his large belly, "I can eat quite a bit of it all on my own, if you can't tell!" Again, unusually chipper but Daniel was glad for it.

That had Dahlia giggling and the tension in the air eased. Plates were made. Daniel noted with interest that, despite the amount of food, David and his family all made small plates with little variety. He reached over and gently patted David's leg. "Love, is that all you want? You can have anything. Everything."

David blushed. "Oh, it's fine. I don't- I don't really know what most of this is and I'd hate to take any and waste it if I don't like it." He was embarrassed that so much of the food was foreign to him.

"Yeah, what's this big bug?" Dahlia pointed her fork at a big tray near the center. 

Uh oh. 

Catherine's nose scrunched. Gesturing with a utensil?? Terrible manners! "Manners-"

" **That's a lobster** ," both Daniel and Charles said at the same time, hurrying to cut Catherine off.

Oh, how interesting. 

Charles rarely ever stepped on Catherine's toes anymore and especially not around company. What was with him today? Whatever it was, Catherine was clearly displeased and leveled a dirty look at Charles, who ignored it. "It comes from the ocean! It's very good in butter!"

"It's like a sea scorpion!" Dahlia said, delighted.

"Some call it a scorpion mermaid!”

“That’s so cool!” 

“Please, try some! I think you’ll like it!”

They each relented and took a small piece. Unsurprisingly, they all liked it, though Dahlia was the only one who took more. 

Okay, time to strike up some good conversation! Get things moving! Get people comfortable with each other! Not Daniel’s strong suit but he could manage. “David’s told me a lot about you all,” he said with his most charming smile. “You own and manage your own flower shop, right?”

Nina brightened. “Yes! I started it with my mother several years ago. I met Bria and she joined our business and really helped it bloom! My mom has since retired, but now we have David and Dahlia so the work is manageable.”

“Oh, where’s your business?” Charles asked. 

“Southside,” Bria answered with a challenge in her tone.

“O-oh. I’ve never been there,” Charles replied.

“Southside?!” Catherine balked. “You didn’t tell us he was from Southside!”

Daniel was instantly in a rage, but kept his boiling temper contained. Barely. “What does it matter?”

Bria was angry too, but wasn’t trying to hide it near as much. “My son is just as good as anyone else! You aren’t above us just because you’re royalty!”

“Bria…” Nina gently patted her arm, trying to keep her from saying something she shouldn’t. Though, it was really too late for that.

“Of course I am- _we_ are!” Catherine spat.

“Darling-” Charles tried.

“ _Horseshit_!” Daniel snapped despite his best efforts. “Just because you have a golden stick up your fucking ass- RRRRG!” He forced himself to settle down, mumbling a soft apology to David. Fuck, this was not going well at all!

David was touched, despite his fear. He grasped Daniel’s arm for comfort and shifted closer to him. Dinner wasn’t going as smoothly as he’d hoped and he’d made up his mind on how much he disliked Catherine, but his affections for Daniel only grew. 

Catherine ‘humph’ed and the table went silent. Tense. Awkward. Daniel wished she would just disappear. At least she’d dropped the argument though. Very strange and out of character, but so welcome.

Charles cleared his throat and threw on a smile. “So you ladies run a flower shop? I bet you’d love the garden! Daniel knows it better than anyone. You should have him show you around after dinner!”

Dahlia perked up and tugged on Nina’s sleeve, “oh, can we, mom?? I really want to see it!”

“It’s very beautiful,” David added with a smile, “you at least have to see the greenhouse.”

“Oh, I’d really like that…” Nina looked at Bria, “Wouldn't you like that, Dear?”

Bria nodded, her expression neutral. “I would.”

David could tell she was doing a lot of thinking. That was… probably good. It meant she hadn’t made up her mind on whether or not she supported their union. Considering her initial outburst, this was an improvement!

The rest of dinner was surprisingly civil. Catherine said no more, Charles did most of the talking, and Daniel was on his best behavior. Dahlia had lots of questions about the castle and the garden, which he was more than happy to answer. At least he knew _she_ was excited about this union.

Finally, a rough dinner was done and they were able to leave. As Daniel led them out and down the main hall, Dahlia kept up with him and David with a bounce in her step. “Can I get a pretty dress like Davey?”

“Dahlia, it’s rude to ask for big things,” Bria gently reprimanded. “You know that.”

Daniel was speaking before Dahlia even had time to wilt. “Absolutely! We can go by the dressing room before we go to the garden. Layla will take your measurements and we might have something on hand that would fit you.”

“Really?!”

“Really.”

“Yay!!” She threw her hands up and jumped around. “Finally! I’ll be a pretty princess!!”

David chuckled and clutched Daniel’s arm a little tighter. He leaned against his shoulder, nuzzling it as a silent thanks. Daniel nuzzled David’s hair and placed a sweet kiss atop his head. 

The dressing room was messier than David had remembered it. Layla had several projects on mannequins now with fabrics stacked and clipped and some sketches nearby. Seemed she was working on some custom dresses. Such talent! But, Layla was nowhere to be seen. “She’s probably visiting her partner in the library,” Daniel said, “I’ll go fetch her. Wait right here, and feel free to have a look around!” He kissed David’s cheek, then he was out the door.

David missed him immediately. He laced his fingers together, hoping the sensation would make him a little less lonely, but it didn’t. He’d rather be holding Daniel’s hand.

Dahlia searched through the racks of clothes and fabrics for ideas and things she liked. Nina and Bria had eyes on her, but their current focus was David.

When David noticed, he shrank.

Nina smiled, soft and patient as ever, “you look so beautiful, Davey.”

“Thank you, Mom.”

“You seem to like him quite a bit.”

“I do…”

“Seems like he likes you too.”

“He does…”

Bria put her hands on her hips, but had obviously calmed down from earlier. David couldn’t blame her for going off though. So much had happened in such a short time, of course she’d be stressed and confused and frightened for her child. “Be honest. Is he actually good to you? Has he yelled at you? Raised his voice? Struck you?” 

“He hasn’t done any of that, I promise! He’s been _very_ good to me.”

“And you’re not afraid of him?”

“No. I mean, I was at first, I’ll admit…” he fiddled with his thumbs, “I know he has a temper and I’ve seen it, but he’s already working on it. He doesn’t want to scare me and he’s already told me I can leave anytime if I decide this union isn’t what I want. But, it really _is_ what I want… We scent-matched I know that we’d be good together…” 

“His mother seems… unpleasant…” Nina said with a bit of a cringe.

“They butt heads a lot. But I’m not really worried about it. Daniel is easily frustrated and they’re both hard-headed people, but I think things will calm down as he gets his temper under control.”

“You say you met him in the garden before the line-up?” Bria asked.

David nodded, smiling. “They had all the Omegas in here changing. They gave me some robe thing that I think was meant to be a bit insulting. The others were being fitted for better clothes, and I was just kind of handed something. I snuck out to go see the garden since I figured they wouldn't really miss me. I met Daniel by one of the ponds. I didn’t know he was the Prince so we chatted for a while and he was so charming…” he let out a dreamy sigh, “he swept me off my feet… I really was quite frightened when I found out who he was, but, like I said, he’s been very good to me! He hasn’t pushed me into anything or made me feel like I wasn’t exactly what he wanted… He’s a good person and I know we’re a perfect match.”

They looked at each other and softened. Nina’s smile turned sad. “I suppose you’ll finally be leaving us.”

David’s smile was gone. The enormity of the situation finally hit him and he couldn’t stop the tears. He was in Nina’s arms before he knew it and Bria’s arms soon circled them both. “Sshh, it’s okay, baby,” Bria cooed, rocking them, “we’re so happy for you. We’ll just miss you is all.”

Nina was crying too, though she was fighting to keep her composure. “I love you so much, Davey. I want you to be so happy here.”

“I will!” David cried. “I can come visit all the time! I’m not abandoning you or the shop, I promise!!”

“We know, honey, we know,” Bria said. “We’ve been waiting for this day for a while now. Though I never thought you’d end up so far from home. I figured just down the street a ways.”

David’s tears calmed and he let out a little laugh. “Yeah, me too…” Their embrace finally ended and he wiped his tears away, as did Nina her own. “I take it you approve then?” He asked hopefully.

“Of course we do,” Nina smiled. “As long as you’re happy, we’re happy. He seems to care so much for you and that’s all we could ever ask for.”

“And I suppose it’s tough to do better than a literal Prince,” Bria added.

Another soft laugh. “Yeah. Um, he said that he’d be happy to send you some money or whatever you need to make up for my absence. So you could hire someone else to help, or something, if you needed.”

Bria grinned. “We’ll take him up on that. The shop could use a new coat of paint and he’s got the money.”

David smiled, wide and relieved. Their approval meant the world to him and knowing they and the shop would be okay without him took a load off his shoulders. Finally, he could concentrate on bonding with Daniel, with no worries.

Gosh, he couldn’t wait.


	5. Lilac

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the first section is a little rushed because if I had put time into it it would have taken me another few months to finish it. I just have a very tough time juggling several characters at once. Hopefully, the rest of the chapter is acceptable.

Daniel found Layla in the library with her partner, just as expected. They were both seated at a little table, enjoying some sandwiches together. Luka was a surprisingly animated character for someone who worked in a library. Excitable, talkative, and very energetic. But, once they entered the library they mellowed out considerably. 

“Daniel! Hello!” Luka greeted in a half-whisper. “I heard you found a mate!”

“I did!” 

“Congratulations!”

“Thank you! I was just about to take him and his family out to the garden, but his little sister was hoping she could get a dress…? If you’re finished.” 

Layla smiled and stood, “yes, we are. How old is his sister?”

“Twelve, I think.”

“Oh, how cute. I’d be honored to help her with a dress.” She and Luka exchanged goodbyes and quick kisses. 

Daniel attempted to leave with her, but Luka tugged his sleeve. “Hold up. I have something for you!”

“Oh?” Daniel watched with interest as Luka snatched a book from a side shelf. With a smile a bit too wide, Luka handed it to him.

_The Art of Mating; Pleasure for Alpha and Omega Pairs_

Daniel’s face went _**red**_. Luka was laughing, bent over with a hand over their mouth so it wouldn't be too loud in the quiet space. “I-I don’t want this!!” Daniel hissed, trying to hand it back.

Luka would not accept it. “Aw just take it! It might come in handy!” They were still holding back laughter.

“No! What if David sees it?! He might think I’m some- some slut! I don’t know!”

“Nah, he’ll think you’re a thoughtful lover!”

“Oh God I’m going to have to hide this somewhere!”

Luka grabbed Daniel’s shoulders and spun him around. “Sounds like you’re taking it then! Have fun!” 

Daniel was ushered out of the library. He stood frozen in the hall for a few moments, processing. He looked down at the book in his hand and nervously flipped it open.

_‘Foreplay is important to an enjoyable sexual experience, but it’s a misconception that foreplay begins in the bed. Make your lover laugh. Share your vulnerabilities and allow intimacy both in and out of the bedroom. Being emotionally open and honest allows mates to better connect in every way, including physically.’_

...Okay. Okay this wasn’t bad. Skimming a little further, flipping a few more pages, he found that the book was surprisingly wholesome. There seemed to be a lot of genuinely good relationship advice in amongst plenty of descriptive sexual exploits. Very detailed but somehow not vulgar. 

A smile stretched across Daniel’s face. He spun on his heel and quickly headed for his room so he could hide the book.

By the time he got back down to the dressing room Layla already had Dahlia in a dress and was making some alterations. It was dark green and frilly. Dahlia’s smile was a mile wide and she was radiating joy.

“There you are,” David greeted him warmly, reaching toward him as he approached. “I was getting concerned.”

“Sorry. I had to take something to my- our room.” He wrapped an arm around David’s waist and gently laced their fingers. “I missed you so dearly.”

David let out a delighted trill and nuzzled Daniel’s jaw. “I missed you too.”

Dahlia’s dress would take some time. The dark-green base was a perfect start, but she wanted pink frills and sparkling lace. Her mothers attempted to deny the request, but Layla was delighted. She loved such unique pieces. Dahlia redressed with the promise of a finished dress by the time they’d toured the garden.

The garden itself was a _**hit**_. Even Bria had to express awe and delight in the lushious foliage and amazing hedgework and unique plants that decorated the massive plot of land. They spent a long time in the greenhouse. Daniel had the honor of answering all their questions about the foreign species housed there. David was on his arm the whole time, hanging on every word.

It was the happiest Daniel had ever been, and the first time he’d been part of a normal, loving family. 

He could get used to this.

The sinking sun eventually ushered them back inside. Daniel took them on a tour of the castle next. Though it was impressive in its own right, it was clear they’d enjoyed the garden more. Daniel could relate. The tour ended in his- _their_ bedroom.

“It’s huge!!” Dahlia, like her brother before her, ran around the room examining everything. “This bed is bigger than my room! This room is bigger than our house!!”

“This is a very impressive fireplace…” Bria noted, hands on her hips as she admired the craftsmanship.

“There’s so much space in this closet! And it’s so organized!” Nina delighted.

“It’s nice, isn’t it,” said David.

“And you get to live here!” Dahlia exclaimed.

“If all goes well…” David hugged Daniel’s arm a little tighter.

Daniel gently put their heads together, “oh, my mind is already made up, my love. It’s completely up to you.”

David giggled and caught Daniel’s lips in a quick kiss.

Heaven.

They eventually went back downstairs and met Layla in the dressing room. Dahlia’s dress was finished, and surprisingly beautiful. David hadn’t thought the colors would work so well together, but perhaps it was a testimate to Layla’s talent. 

Dahlia was over the moon with joy. The dress was neatly packed into an ornate bag so it would be safe on the trip home.

Finally, it was time for the evening to come to an end. A fancy carriage waited out front for them. Daniel handed Bria a substantial amount of money, which she readily accepted despite Nina’s soft protests. 

“You treat my boy right, or else,” Bria threatened, but there was little malice behind it.

“I will, ma’am, I swear to it,” said Daniel.

She nodded approvingly, and that was that. Once they were headed off, with promises of visits and letters and the like from both sides, Daniel took David back inside and carried him upstairs.

Alone again. Finally. 

Daniel sighed, relieved, and put a hand on his chest. “What a day. Do you think your parents like me?”

“They do, because I do, and because you treat me well.” David said as he fiddled with the strings on his back.

“Thank goodness…”

“Will you- will you help me out of my dress?” He asked coyly.

Daniel grinned, “of course, Kitten. My pleasure.” He gently undid the strings in back, loosening the waist. Once it had enough slack he was able to push the dress down David’s arms, body, and to the floor. He wrapped his arms around him, kissing his neck tenderly. 

David purred and leaned into his touch, letting Daniel hold and softy rock him. He felt warm and safe and loved; nothing like what he’d felt that morning. Things had changed and he was confident that this was going to be the new standard. Only good feelings and gentle affections. Oh, how he couldn’t wait… “How soon can we marry?”

Daniel’s heart did a flip. “As soon as you like,” he whispered in his ear, tightening his embrace. “But do think on it some more. There’s no need to rush.”

“Aren’t you eager?”

“Very eager. I adore you. But, I want you to be certain I’m what you want.”

“I’m very certain. I… love you…” It sounded almost preposterous to say such a thing to a man he’d met some 12 hours ago. But he’d fallen hard for Daniel. He couldn’t come up with a single reason why they shouldn’t be together, but a million reasons why they definitely should be. They scent matched, they liked the same things, they were both physically and emotionally attracted to one another, to name a few. He loved Daniel. He was certain of it.

Daniel was nearly speechless. “I.. love you too...” the words stumbled off his tongue. “I love you too,” more sure this time. “I _love_ you.” He kissed his cheek and squeezed him tightly. “I’ll make you the happiest man alive, I swear it! I want to spend every moment with you! I want to raise a family with you! I want to grow old with you! I **love** you!!”

David laughed and turned himself around in Daniel’s embrace. He threw his arms around him and they both held tight. “I love you I love you I love you!!”

Daniel picked him up and spun him around, both laughing, both _happy_. They kissed and nuzzled and showered each other in praise.

This union would be good. It would be strong. It would be loving. They were certain of it.

Once they finally settled down Daniel undressed for bed. David was nervous to share a bed with someone for the first time, but Daniel was all smiles and soft kisses. David’s nervousness melted away. They settled in together, cozy under the sheets and protected in each other's embrace.

Despite the wild day, sleep came easy.

### 

As soon as sunlight was peeking through the curtains David was up. Excitedly he rolled out of bed and yanked the curtains open. Sunbeams warmed him. Below him was the garden, shimmering with morning dew. What a beautiful scene to greet the day with!

"Nnnngg," Daniel groaned and pulled the covers over his head. 

David chuckled and returned to the bed. "Come on, time to get up!"

"What time is it…?" 

"Probably 5am."

"Five in the morning?!" He threw the covers off. "No one gets up this early! Come back to bed…" he reached for David.

David kissed his hand, but did not join him. "I get up this early every day. Plenty of people do."

"No one around _here_ does."

"I can guarantee they do. What time do you get up?"

"Seven… sometimes eight…" his arm flopped down on the bed.

"That's so late!"

"It's not…"

"It is when you're working class."

Oh, right. Daniel groaned and pushed himself up. "Okay, okay, I'll get up." Fuck was he really going to have to get up this early everyday? Fuck. Shit. _Fuck_ this _sucked_.

David laughed and easily pushed him back down. "Oh, I won't make you. Go back to sleep."

Oh thank God. "Join me?"

"No, I'd just be restless. I'm going to see who else is up, see who I can help out, try to make some friends."

"I don't want to make you be alone…"

"I'll be fine! You sleep and I'll be back in a few hours, when you wake up."

"Ugh." He wanted to get up and be with David, he did, but God it was early. His bones hurt. "Okay…"

David leaned in and kissed Daniel's head. "I love you."

Daniel smiled. "I love you too, Kitten." They shared a quick kiss, then Daniel rolled over. He was asleep again in no time.

David found his clothing from the previous day and wore that, since he might be getting dirty. It wasn't exactly fit for royalty but- oh who was he kidding. He wasn't royalty! He was a nobody. It still baffled him that Daniel had chosen him, and part of him was still frightened that Daniel would realize his mistake any time now and throw him out for someone better, but he tried not to think about that. 

"Daniel loves you. He wouldn't have picked you if he weren't sure of this union," David mumbled to himself as he left the bedroom. Positive thoughts!

Just as predicted the castle was busy even this early. Maids were starting their daily cleaning routines, a group of gardeners were laughing as they headed out to the garden together, and clangs of pots and pans could be heard in the kitchen. David was overjoyed. He trotted over to a group of three maids to introduce himself. “Hi! I’m David!”

They looked at him, lips set in matching frowns. “Are _you_ the new stableboy…?” One with pink hair asked, looking him up and down.

David’s smile fell. “Uh…”

A different one, blonde, spoke, voice sharp. “What’re you doing in here!? Trying to get with someone of a higher class?? You’re supposed to be cleaning the stables! Get out!”

Oh, geez! “I-I don’t know where the stables are!” David sputtered. Wait, he wasn’t even the new stableboy-

“Are you stupid?!” The second girl spat.

“Nikki,” the third, blue hair, called, getting the attention of a young girl scrubbing the floor, “pause that and take him to the stables. And hurry up.” She snapped her fingers several times.

Nikki scrambled to her feet, “yes, ma’am…”

Oh, God, she didn’t look any older than Dahlia! Why was this little girl scrubbing floors?! 

David quickly followed her away from the mean maids, figuring that was for the best. They were like hens, pecking and pecking and no one could get a word in edgewise! “Your name is Nikki?” he asked the little girl.

“Yeah.”

“I’m David.”

“It’s nice to meet you.”

Aw, she sounded so sad!! This wouldn't do at all! “Why are you working here? You look so young.”

“I’m ten. My mom sold me so I have to work now.”

“What?! That’s awful!!” What a horrible parent!!!

She sighed, “yeah… I mean I don’t mind getting dirty but those maids are so mean… and I never get to have any fun…”

“You’re too young to work like this! I mean a part-time job or helping family is one thing… this is ridiculous…” He’d never wanted to hurt anyone before, but if he ever met Nikki’s mother…

“Sometimes I sneak dead bugs into their shoes before they get up in the morning, so that’s fun.”

David touched his mouth to stifle a laugh, but it didn’t really work. “That’s awful. Good for you!”

“Thank you!”

They stepped outside. Across the yard were the stables and to their left was a gate that led right to the garden. Pfft, like he was going to pass up an opportunity to go to the garden. “Hey, let’s go in the garden. Maybe the gardeners will let us help them for a bit, or we could just play.”

She gave him a skeptical look. “Aren’t you supposed to be in the stables?”

“Oh, I’m not the stableboy, those girls just wouldn't listen. I’m- uh-” gosh, did he want to tell her? ‘The Prince’s fiance’ seemed so intimidating. He didn’t want her to be afraid of him! “I work in a flower shop, actually.”

“Oh, neat! I’d love to play in the dirt all day! But…” she sighed, “they’ll yell at me.”

“No, they won’t,” he reassured firmly. “I know who to talk to to get them off your back. If you want to play in the dirt, I bet I could get you on as an assistant to the gardeners!” Oh, he sounded spoiled and entitled already, making these promises like he had any real say in it… but surely they were small favors and Daniel and his parents wouldn't care… 

“Really?!” She lit up.

David did too. “Really! Come on, let’s get dirty!”

“Woohoo!”

They darted into the garden together. The group of seven gardeners was still milling around near the other back entrance, getting their equipment in order and divided up amongst them. “Hello!” David called as he and Nikki got closer. Only when they all looked their way did it occur to him that they might _also_ **not** be friendly. “Uh,” he slowed to a stop. “I’m David…”

“Are you the new stableboy?” A man asked.

“No. I- I worked in a flower shop.” Wow, stupid.

“Oh, are you a new gardener then? We could use the help,” a girl said hopefully.

“No, but Nikki here wants to be! And I can certainly help today!” 

“Good enough!” She gestured to a dark-haired man. “You want to take them then?”

“If you don’t mind!”

“Course not! You need the help!”

Introductions were in order. Fred was the gardener they’d be helping. He hurt his wrist the previous week and needed to ease up on it if it was ever going to heal. The other gardeners were Lisa, Saffie, Logan, Royce, J.J. and Toni. All very pleasant people. Yay new friends!!

They followed Fred out to the hedge maze. The tasks were pretty simple, pruning and some light watering. Fred was able to water with one hand. David and Nikki were given the task of pruning.

“See, we just trim off the new growth so the sides stay straight. Watch the flowers,” David said as he carefully pruned.

“Got it!” Nikki snipped away at stray leaves with a big smile. “This is way better than scrubbing floors!”

“I’m so happy you’re having fun!”

They worked for around an hour, though it seemed so much shorter than that. Nikki was having a blast, chopping away at the walls. For David the activity was more calming, but he enjoyed Nikki’s enthusiasm. He and Fred made small talk. Fred was friendly and sweet and funny. A good friend to have.

But, all good things must come to an end.

“NIKKI!” 

Ah, the Terrible Trio had found them, and boy did they look mad.

“What the fuck!?” Pink hair spat. “What are you two doing out here?!”

“Pruning!” Nikki announced proudly.

“Get inside! And you get to the stables!” She pointed at David angrily.

David’s submissive nature begged him to cave, but damnit he wouldn't! This was ridiculous! “No!” He positioned himself between the group and Nikki. “You can’t talk to people like that!”

“Excuse me?” Blue hair raised a brow.

“Who the **Hell** do you think you are?!” Blonde shouted.

“It doesn’t matter! You can’t treat people like this, and you certainly can’t bully a little girl into doing your dirty work!”

“How **dare** you!!”

They argued, voices growing louder the angrier they got. Fred tugged Nikki back to a safer distance. Just as it was hitting its peak, when David feared one of them might actually strike him, Helga appeared. “What is going on-?!” The color drained from her face when she saw David.

Pink hair swirled around. “This asshole is trying to tell us what to do! He won’t let us take Nikki!”

“No, I won’t,” David said firmly. He knew Helga wouldn't do anything to him. She was too afraid of Daniel. “Nikki would rather work out here in the garden. I won’t let you take her and force her to scrub floors!”

Helga grabbed two of the maids and shoved them toward the castle. “Get your butts back inside! You don’t argue with him! Nikki works out here now!” To David she said, “I’ll- I’ll get her a change of clothes. Sorry for the trouble.”

"What?! You're listening to a **stableboy**?!" Blonde screeched. 

"He's not a stableboy! He's the Prince's husband!"

"Fiance," David corrected. They weren't married just yet.

The girls paled. “Back inside! Now!” Helga snapped, “you have work to do!”

All four hurried back inside. Thank goodness, the garden was peaceful again.

When David turned around he found Nikki smiling from ear to ear and Fred looking at him in horror. “That was amazing!!” Nikki shouted. “You’re incredible!”

David laughed softly. “Thank you, Nikki.” He offered Fred a smile. “I’m really sorry about all that. I guess they’ll leave us alone now. Is it okay if I continue working with you for a little while? I really love being outside and working with plants…”

“U-uh,” Fred stumbled over his words, “I- You want to-? I couldn’t say ‘no’ to y- uh- ah-”

“Oh, please don’t be nervous because of my title,” David put his hands together, pleading, “I love being outside! I love working and talking to people! I’m really no one to be scared of, honest! And I know Daniel has a rough reputation but he’s really a sweetheart. You won’t be in any trouble for me being out here!”

“U-um-” Fred’s face turned pink. “Oh-okay. Uh, you’re not- you’re not mad that- that I was flirting with you?”

David was taken aback. He blinked several times, then laughed. “Honestly? I didn’t even notice! I’m a little dense!”

Fred let out a shaky laugh too. “Okay. I won’t anymore- I mean I didn’t know you were spoken for-”

“It’s okay. I know you didn’t mean any harm! I can work with you guys some more?”

“Sure.”

“Yay! Thank you!” David bounced on his heels.

“Yaaayy!!” Nikki cheered with him. “What’s a fiance anyway?”

### 

Daniel slowly woke up to fingers running through his hair. He hummed pleasantly and cracked his eyes open. Over him was his angel, the sunlight adding a soft glow to his already stunning features.

“Good morning, my love” David greeted, voice gentle.

“Morning, Kitten.” Daniel reached up and caught David’s wrist. He pulled his hand down and placed kisses on his knuckles. “What time is it?”

“About 7:30. I thought I’d let you get a little extra sleep.”

“Aren’t you sweet…” He let go of David’s hand and yawned. “Did you manage to entertain yourself without me,” he asked as he was sitting up.

“Yes!” David straightened and bounced on his heels. “I met all the gardeners and made some new friends! Fred and Nikki!”

Daniel’s nose scrunched, “Nikki? Who’s that?” Fred was a gardener, but he’d never met anyone around here named Nikki.

“This sweet little girl. Her mother sold her,” he stepped aside as Daniel climbed out of bed. “I’m not sure to who, but she works here now. She was scrubbing floors when I met her, but… oh, um,” he hesitated, “I-I don’t want to upset you…”

Daniel had been searching his closet for clothes, but stopped and gave David a worried look. “What’s wrong, love? I wouldn't be upset with you.” He beckoned him to come closer.

David walked into the closet then into Daniel’s arms. The embrace soothed him. “Well, these maids thought I was the new stableboy so they made Nikki show me where the stables are. Once we got outside I talked her into working in the garden, which was what she’d rather be doing anyway. The gardeners were _so_ nice! We got to work with Fred pruning the hedge maze. Well, the maids found us and- well I wouldn't let them take Nikki so we had a very heated argument… Helga eventually found us. I guess she’s not keen on arguing with me anymore, because she immediately assigned Nikki to work out in the garden. She even brought her a change of clothes for it! I hope that was okay. I don’t really know how work assignments work around here but it just isn’t right to make a ten-year old miserable with work. She’s much happier in the garden.”

“It’s _completely_ alright. I’m _so_ proud of you, Kitten.”

“Really??”

“Really! You stuck up for yourself and for Nikki! You didn’t let someone push you around! You’re learning your worth. I’m proud of you.” 

“Thank you!!” David trilled in delight. 

Daniel kissed his forehead then slipped away. “Let me get dressed and we’ll go see Layla. You need more clothes.”

David looked down at himself. “Yeah, I do…” His current clothes weren’t really dirty, just a bit dusty, but he’d love to have a nice selection of clean clothes to choose from… maybe some more dresses…

Yes, he’d love that.

### 

Layla had a few dresses in progress that David was given a chance to weigh in on. He loved them all though and couldn’t offer any criticisms. There were so many colors and fabrics and styles! They were all _gorgeous_! There were a couple that were ready and on hangers to take up to the closet. Daniel took them, thanked her, and they headed back upstairs.

David danced around in the closet as Daniel was hanging them up. He could hardly decide which he might wear today! Daniel gently ushered him out of the closet before he could make his choice, however. “Let’s get you cleaned up a little first, Darling.”

His hands and face were washed, then he removed most of his clothing and Daniel cleaning him more with a warm, damp cloth. It was an intimate affair, but somehow so casual. David purred for him, and soon enough they were merely standing in the bathroom, Daniel holding David and placing soft kisses on his neck.

Time dragged by without either really noticing. It wasn’t until someone was knocking on the door that they snapped out of it.

_“Breakfast is ready, your highness!”_

“Thank you!” Daniel released David and took his hand. “Alright, let’s get you dressed so we can go eat.”

“Gosh, I didn’t notice until now, but I’m starving!” 

“Well, you’ll have plenty to eat, my love!”

They entered the closet again and David settled on a pretty pastel green dress. It didn’t reach the floor like his previous dress, but did expose both shoulders still (which he’d already figured out Daniel loved). The hem of the top and around the waist were decorated with little golden flowers and leaves. It had long sleeves that opened around the elbows and became draping lace. The skirt was soft satin, and over it was a plain layer of lace with some ornate designs at the hem. It was overall simple but very lovely, and he could certainly picture himself spending his day in the garden in it. 

Daniel was pleased by this choice. He produced a shirt of a similar color and changed into it. Today again they would match. “I think it would be nice if we matched somehow every day, don’t you?” Daniel said.

David lit up. “I would love that!” 

They kissed. David took Daniel’s arm and they were off to breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are people still reading this fic? I hope so. Can you guess who those three maids were?


End file.
